


穿prada的国王

by TrishaShen



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaShen/pseuds/TrishaShen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尔·奥丁森，毕业于西北大学商学院，奥丁森家族长子，因为和父亲在企业经营方面的冲突（私自活动并购约顿海姆，导致奥丁森集团损失严重）被奥丁开除出集团，消沉几星期后想要应征尼达维勒的助理，却在九界大厦门口和另外一个人撞了个满怀，他帮对方捡起东西，却无意中把自己的准入证书和对方的弄混了，然后被前台招待指向《天桥》杂志社。天桥总编洛基·劳菲森的助理娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫急着把托尔带去给洛基面试，并说她刚才面试的一个男人因为一直盯着照片上洛基的屁股看而被出局，并叮嘱托尔不要表现对洛基有任何肖想，正在此时洛基来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	穿prada的国王

Chanel早春粉色粗花呢套装，Dior魅惑香水，Gucci彩虹条纹针织连衣裙，Prada内部订货会最新款手包，Louis Vuitton monogram 方巾，周仰杰毛球高跟鞋……托尔·奥丁森在他之前二十八年的人生中，从未像此刻一样震惊于女人追逐时尚的热情和创造力。毕竟，当他陪着他交往过的女朋友们购物时，他只负责坐在精品店内柔软的椅子上玩手机，在女友走出试衣间时头也不抬地赞美她的容貌和身材，然后潇洒地刷下他的运通黑卡。  
他是托尔·奥丁森，奥丁森家的长子，阿斯加德集团的前任执行总裁，与这个名字相伴出现的应该是天之骄子、债券、银根、热钱、套汇、美股交易所这样的词汇，若把托尔·奥丁森置于那各色各样的连衣裙、镶有水钻的高跟鞋、天然皮料缝制成的手袋间，就像哈姆雷特误入星际迷航或者伏特加兑沙拉酱一样怪异可笑。  
然而事实就是，他眼下正切切实实地穿行在一本女性时尚杂志的编辑部走廊中，墙壁上的海报贴着杂志往期封面模特冷艳的照片，刚给通过他面试的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫小姐仿佛永远一口气说不完地对他叮嘱：“……到伦敦后我会在那边呆一周左右时间，而刚刚离职的那个可怜虫手上还有没整理好的下个季度模特名单和上个季度合作过的所有赞助商名单，洛基已经在昨天提到过那份赞助商名单，两天之内你必须催B14号整理出来然后整齐地放到他办公桌靠右侧的文件堆上——那是他会优先查看的一堆，别放在左侧或者右下，那里的文件他只会有空才看一眼。你的办公区域就在我对面，洛基的办公室旁边，你不能远离那边一步，倒水也不行，你要时时刻刻待命——”  
“呃——罗曼诺夫小姐，”尽管托尔从小到大所接受的教育从不允许他无理地打断别人发言，但他预感到他再不说几句，这场误会造成的后果恐怕会更加扩大，“我想这其中有一些误会，我是说，我原本……”  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的高跟鞋终于停止了敲击地面，她唰地转过身，丝绸般柔顺美丽的红发在空中甩出干净利落的轨迹，涂了浓重眼影的深邃眼眸盯着托尔：“托尔·奥丁森先生，在十几分钟前我刚决定聘用你的时候，你并没有提出异议。我想每一个有勇气来应聘洛基·劳菲森先生助手的人，都已经做好了应有的准备，不是吗？”  
托尔拿手摸了摸鼻子，他正在拼命地组织用来解释这个错误的最精简的语言，他该如何告诉眼前这个性感的尤物，今天早上在九界大厦门口他和一个低头哭泣着走出大门的男人撞了个满怀，然后他在帮对方捡起散落一地的文件的时候误拿了对方的准入证，才被前台小姐指引到这个编辑部？  
这个早上发生的一切，都仿佛是被人故意编好的剧本情节般阴差阳错，丝丝入扣。冥冥中好像有什么神秘的力量在推动着这场闹剧的枝节持续滋长。  
“事实上，今天早上我——”他刚要开口，却听到了一声不知从哪里来的尖叫。  
“LOKI IS COMING——！！！！！！！！！！”  
就在那声尖叫结束的一瞬间，整个楼层都沸腾了起来。如果说在刚开始，托尔看到的编辑部还是在晨间正常的陆陆续续的繁忙中运作的话，那么现在，这个百分之八十由女性组成的编辑部已经像一台能量超负荷的机器疯狂地、用毫不在乎自己身上零件的磨损程度的态度高速运转起来。人们奔忙、人们无声地用眼神相互传递尖叫、人们急匆匆整理起手头的文件、人们拿出粉饼盒补妆、人们从换下舒适的平底鞋换上刚从办公桌下面拿出来的平底鞋。  
托尔真切地看见娜塔莎脸上瞪大的眼睛里浮现出几丝慌张：“为什么他会这个时候过来？”  
她这样问着，却并不期待得到托尔的回应。她很清楚这个金发的大块头，好吧，这个英俊的金发大块头，在亲身经历过洛基的威压之前，是不会了解到洛基大魔王的恐怖的。  
洛基，他是《天桥》美国版历史上最年轻的主编，也是女性时装杂志中少见的男主编。黑色的及肩长发往后熟起露出白皙光洁的额头，他的黑色细羊绒长款风衣，GUCCI绿色长流苏围巾，阿玛尼黑色西装三件套，几乎就像卡尔·拉格斐的墨镜和薇薇安·韦斯特伍德的红发一样，成为时尚界的一种标志。他是把手指按在时尚圈脉搏上的男人，他是《天桥》的独裁者，他是时尚界的法西斯，他塑造着这个时代的流行风尚。  
他是这个价值两千亿美元的行业中，穿着普拉达的国王。

一辆黑色的奥迪A8L停在九界大厦的门口。  
穿着考究的白人司机躬身为车内的主人打开车门，搭在门把手上的白手套一尘不染。  
锃亮的普拉达皮鞋从车内踏出，沿着纯棉中袜向上，是挺括的黑色剪裁西装裤，Hermes双排扣平驳领西装外套，以及一条绿色窄长环脖围巾。洛基·劳菲森就这样出现在九界大厦的门口，手里握着镶嵌有蓝宝石的金属手杖。  
将近一米九的身高更使他显得挺拔修长，俊美如北欧神祇。他有着盎格鲁撒克逊人少见的瘦削颌骨，深邃的眼窝和高挑鼻梁让他的面容显得神秘忧郁，然而那双绿眼睛里透出来的冷漠把他和所有人都隔绝得远远的——没有人敢长久直视那双绿眼睛，那是神秘古老森林滴出来的绿色，绿得让人心尖发颤。  
显而易见，他能在时尚界享有如此盛名，受到大人物们的热烈追捧，与他出色的外表不无关系。相貌出众的人总是比别人拥有更多特权，谁让他们是造物主的宠儿呢？  
洛基拿着手杖，大步流星地走进九界大厦。底楼大厅里的每一个人几乎都停下来朝他问好，前台小姐站起身：“早上好，劳菲森先生。”  
洛基挑眉点头，算是回以致意，走进停在一楼的专用电梯，按下杂志社所在楼层的按键。随着金色的电梯门缓缓合上，大厅里的众人才如释重负地松了口气。  
人人都爱洛基，人人都怕洛基。  
他就是天使与魔鬼的结合体。  
与此同时，娜塔莎飞快地把文件放到洛基的办公桌上，给他排好新的报纸杂志，动作矫健如同受训多年的女特工。  
她朝托尔飞了个眼刀：“快去左手边的办公桌坐好，别挡在路中央，像个找不到妈妈的大宝贝。”  
托尔往后仰了仰头，憨厚地笑了笑，高大的身躯尽量缩着坐在了那个办公桌后面。这是他从未有过的经历，被美貌的首席助理大声喊话，坐在窄小的办公桌前，连腿都很难伸直。虽然这是一个彻头彻尾的误会，但这误会还挺新奇有趣。出于绅士风度，他无意在这个时候再给娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫小姐增加压力，他打算等那位神秘的主编来办公室之后，再向对方解释这令人哭笑不得的乌龙事件。  
看到他仿佛泛着纯真土气的笑容，娜塔莎忍不住又翻了个白眼，然后风风火火地赶往杂志社门口迎接即将到来的国王陛下。  
在洛基的皮鞋踏进《天桥》杂志社编辑部门口的时候，娜塔莎已经优雅地站在了门口，微笑着说：“早上好，洛基。”  
“早上好，娜塔莎。”洛基快步往办公室走去，“芬里尔早上的读诗会取消了，因为简·福斯特得了重感冒，这意味着这周末的两个早上芬里尔没有合适的去处，你替我预约一个能照看芬里尔两个早上的保姆；你去伦敦的飞机票定在周末什么时候？昨天晚上罗杰斯工作室打电话告诉我我定的画已经可以去拿了，你去伦敦之前记得去拿画，然后带去伦敦给詹姆斯；还有，赞助商名单整理好了吗？”  
娜塔莎紧紧跟在他身后，记下他说的要点：“好的，我会尽快去预约。名单B15号还没有交给我，我已经让你的新助理负责——”  
“新助理？”洛基语调突然变得尖锐，“你没有问过我就擅自找了新助理？”  
娜塔莎心说，我正想通知你，谁知道你那么今天来得那么早？  
“我很抱歉，洛基，”她说，“可是现在肯来时尚杂志做助理的直男实在太少了。”  
洛基不置可否，虽然他不喜欢别人无视他的存在，但娜塔莎这一点小小的过错还在他的容忍范围内，毕竟她已经为他工作好几个年头，他熟悉她就如同老友。  
“起码你该给我看一看——”他还是这么说道。从他内心来说，他并不对这件小事过分在意，但他不愿意在任何人面前表现得过分随和或者好相处，冷漠尖锐是洛基的保护层，是他的特质，失去这层特质的洛基还是洛基吗？  
说与内心相违背的话正是他保护自我的手段。他早已惯于心口不一。  
仿若被荆棘层层包裹。  
托尔听到了外面的谈话声，艰难地从办公桌后面站起来，走到一边，摆出他在商业往来中常用的社交款微笑，想努力给娜塔莎的顶头上司一个好印象，以免让美丽的罗曼诺夫小姐遭受无妄之灾。他清楚自己的外貌优势，光有钱可没有办法让那么多身材火辣的女人排着队想爬上他的床。  
然后他的眼睛就粘在洛基身上动不了了。

朋友们，尽管我们百般不愿去承认，也不愿去回想，但如牛顿三定律一样不可撼动的事实依旧在过往的时间发生，每个人都有青春期骚动的时候。渴望一场轰轰烈烈、值得永恒铭记的爱情，渴望边念着“有一个傍晚我离开了家”，边把在胸中燃烧的花朵摘取，献给那个爱情的执掌者。  
怎么形容那种感觉呢——就像童年时在公园的流动冰淇淋小车上买的那个香草味冰淇淋，在金色的晚霞中冰淇淋融化在时指缝里的感觉？黏腻，甜蜜，还有依依不舍和百般憎恶。想要去擦拭那些冰淇淋吗？不，它只会在你的衬衫和裤子上留下越来越多的暗色污渍，最后给你带来母亲的一顿责骂。  
洛基就是托尔·奥丁森十八岁时的那支香草冰淇淋。  
蔓延在指缝中的奶液至今仍未洗净。

 

尽管托尔·奥丁森是在曼哈顿长大的标准美国男孩，但这与他会去奥丁森家族在伦敦肯辛顿花园大街的住宅度假并不冲突。那是他高中毕业的夏天，他已初具日后高大健硕的身材雏形，成天开着跑车在街上乱逛，副驾驶座上通常都有一位身材火辣的姑娘。青春正当好，哪怕骄阳烈烈，也阻挡不了托尔·奥丁森享受自由与放肆。  
那时候所有悲伤、愤怒、焦灼都离他很远，所有无法改变的让人无能为力的事都离他很远，衰老和死亡从未曾出现在他的字典里，生命的花园中只有在枝头奋力歌唱的百灵鸟和开得如火如荼的花朵。  
他把朋友们用私人飞机载到伦敦的大宅，开整日整夜的party，音乐，歌舞，美酒，从未在那幢大宅中停歇。伦敦盛夏的阳光没有加勒比的那样火炽，却依然炎热明亮，一个个年轻的男孩女孩乘坐奥丁森家的豪车鱼贯般进入他的房子，用舞步和欢笑点燃这幢古老的豪宅，似乎永远不觉厌倦。  
就是在这样哄闹又纸醉金迷的背景中，他看见靠在柱子上安安静静一个人喝酒的洛基。这个绿眼黑发的青年身上仿佛贴了张“生人勿近”的标签，眉目深邃，高鼻薄唇，他的白色短袖衬衫开了三颗扣子，露出里面的绿色短袖POLO衫，尖领半塞进脖子里——托尔不禁笑了出来，这个男人周身一股浓浓的老派英国贵族腔调，似乎在告诉别人，“我和你们是不同的”。  
但偏偏托尔就是对这样的拿腔拿调十分感冒。他随手拿了一杯鱼库潘趣酒，穿过人群朝对方走去，青年显然注意到了身高傲人的托尔，挑了挑眉，朝他点头致意。即使对待陌生人，他们这种老牌贵族还是有疏离的客套。  
托尔靠近他，低头看了眼他手里的酒杯：“一个人喝马蒂尼？不去那边跳舞吗？”  
青年快速看了他一眼，似乎讶异于对方的没话找话，看起来并不愿意与托尔展开一段谈话，敷衍地说：“不了，谢谢，马蒂尼可以陪我度过这个趴。”  
托尔笑起来，金发蓝眼里盛满快乐，就像一个荷尔蒙机器一样不知疲倦地散发着他的魅力：“这个趴很无聊吗，只能让你在这儿喝酒？”  
“我并没有这个意思。”青年扭过头去，挑眉道，“事实上，是我个人的问题，我是被朋友拉过来的，我甚至不知道谁举办了这个趴。”  
托尔低头看着他，笑道：“看来无论在纽约还是伦敦，派对都是一样的疯狂。我也经常有这样的经历，被朋友拉去一个莫名其妙的派队。不过美酒和音乐总归令人愉快对吗？”  
青年抿唇，把挤在喉咙口的抱怨吞进肚子里。他是被好友詹姆斯·巴恩斯强行拉过来的，詹姆斯是伦敦的夜店王子，不愿错过任何一个派队，哪儿有最嗨的排队哪儿就有詹姆斯·巴恩斯。可他不同，他并不愿把宝贵的时间浪费在这样没有头脑的狂欢中，要不是看在他和詹姆斯从小到大交情的份上，他才不愿意与满口美音的这些粗鲁的美国佬呆在一起。  
“我非常赞同这一点，敬美酒。”青年态度随意地举了举手中酒杯，喝了一口马蒂尼。  
托尔也举起酒杯喝了一口，冰酒入喉，顺着食道划入，却点燃了他身体里的某种不安分的因子。他注视着青年高耸的眉骨下美丽的绿色眼珠，觉得海洋为之挂起，群星为之跌落。  
他从未对任何一个男人有过这样浓厚的兴趣。他们那曼哈顿男孩们的圈子里少不了一些gay或者其他什么的，但他从不参与其中。他尝试过和男孩交往，除了在床上比女孩更坚韧一些，他们也没有什么特别，女孩柔软美丽的肉体更能勾起他的欲望。  
看啊，作为老奥丁森的长子，奥丁森家族的继承人，世界早已把一切都呈贡在他在面前，他伸手即可拿取，但他偏偏想要树枝上离他最遥远的那份果实，这个对他态度冷漠的青年。  
他说不出是什么东西的魔力，竟使他会为一个陌生人着迷。  
托尔朝他伸出手，“我是托尔·奥丁森。”  
“洛基·劳菲森。”青年修长白皙的手握住了他的手，托尔一阵心神荡漾。  
托尔低下头附在他耳边说，“其实我也对这个派队改到厌倦，趁他们都在跳舞，我们不如出去走走？街对面肯辛顿花园那儿这几天有独立乐队表演。”  
洛基脸上浮现几分嘲讽，绿眼睛看着托尔：“你是在约我吗，托尔·奥丁森先生？”  
“你误会了……我不是gay。”托尔生怕他觉得自己轻浮，连忙解释，却未曾想过这句话在日后就如同一块巨大的石头，无数次砸在他自己的脚上。  
洛基终于真实地笑起来，他笑的时候眉尾会垂下，眼睛里闪烁着真诚而动人的光芒，露出两排洁白的牙齿，整个人与方才截然不同，毫无锋利与冷漠：“然而我是，你知道，我刚从伊顿公学毕业——好吧，我们从哪里走？”  
世界早已把一切呈现在托尔面前，世界终于把一切都呈现在托尔面前。在那个时刻，音乐终于停歇，人群的欢笑声隐去，宇宙星辰在他眼前旋转延伸，亿万年的进化只为了看到这样一个笑容。

鉴于门口还塞着太多来玩乐的人和数不清的豪车，托尔决定带着洛基走地下室，从这宅子后面的下沉式花园出去。托尔从车库里推了两辆自行车出来，洛基在一旁惊讶地看着他，瞪大了眼睛：“哈，你疯了？会被保安发现的！”他以为托尔和他一样都只是来参加派对的客人。  
“相信我，他们很忙的，根本不会注意到车库里丢了两辆自行车！”托尔朝他眨眨眼睛，自己骑上了车，“来，走吧，徒步去肯辛顿公园可是有一会儿呢。”  
洛基“EHEHEHEHE”地笑着，也骑上了一辆，长腿蹬着车，像风一样划过托尔身边：“我总归比你这个美国人更熟悉一点去肯辛顿花园的路！”  
托尔立刻骑车跟了上去。  
他们来到街上，这条大街两旁载满三球悬铃木，这个时节梧桐树叶正昌盛茂密，路上撒满林荫，连骄阳也少去几分炽热，显得宁静温柔。托尔踩了几圈就追上了洛基，在他身旁骑着，梧桐叶的阴影断断续续地笼罩着洛基，他身上白衬衫的颜色在深色和浅色之间不停变换，翡翠一样的眼珠里流转着瑰丽的色彩。  
托尔几乎不愿移开自己的目光，好几次他差点撞上路上来回巡逻的保全。  
“你知道吗，托尔，骑车是需要看路的。”洛基笑着挖苦他。  
托尔低笑，没有回应他的话。  
他们骑进肯辛顿公园，头顶的绿意更加浓烈。扑面而来的是蝉声、鸟鸣和清新的风、水的香气，四处有三三两两的游人。托尔为洛基骑车时展露的劲瘦的腰肢和修长有力的双腿感到沉醉，他从不觉得男性的躯体有这样动人的魅力。  
他带洛基到那个有乐队表演的大树下，那边已经聚集了不少人，乐队在一个小小的高台上演奏着曲目，主唱是一个有着棕色卷发的高大男人，声音沙哑低沉，右手手臂缠着密密麻麻的纹身，却唱着一首张扬而轻快的歌曲：“As I walked out one evening,walking down bristol street,the crowds upon the pavement,wer fields of harvest wheat……”  
旁边有不少人伴着节奏跳舞，扭动身体，旋转，拍手，发出阵阵快活的笑声。  
洛基和托尔把自行车丢在草坪上，也凑了过去。他们两个都身高过人，长相俊美，甫一走近便吸引了许多人的注意力。托尔把手插在裤子口袋里，跟着鼓点晃动着自己的肩膀，问洛基：“这里比那边的派队好多了不是吗？”  
因为音乐声太大，周围的声音也更吵，洛基只能大声喊道：“不过是从室内到室外的差距。”  
“well，至少这里太阳更大！”托尔大笑，假装不经意般地把手搭在洛基的肩膀上，“要不要一起来跳舞？”  
“为什么不？”洛基也笑，眼角弯成好看的弧度，他退后几步，数着节拍，修长笔直的双腿踩起舞步。他跳着曳步舞，张开双臂，眼睛带笑望向托尔。  
没错，太阳依然在燃烧，空气依然灼热，但在托尔眼中，万物都黯然失色，只剩下那双含笑的绿眼睛，似星辰闪烁。  
"I'll love you, dear, I'll love you  
Till China and Africa meet,  
And the river jumps over the mountain  
And the salmon sing in the street.....”  
台上的歌手依然在唱着那首歌，摆动着身体，手指在吉他上迅速翻飞。周围有人对着洛基吹起口哨，起哄般地喊着，间或响起几阵掌声。  
托尔看着洛基，心想，是的，他会永远爱他，直到非洲撞上中国，直到河流飞越高山，直到鲑鱼在道路上歌唱。  
洛基笑着转了一圈又一圈，脚下舞步变幻，漆皮牛津鞋反射明亮光线。  
"I'll love you till the ocean  
Is folded and hung up to dry  
And the seven stars go squawking  
Like geese about the sky......”  
是的，他会永远爱他，永远无法再忘记他。  
掌声淹没了这里，欢呼如潮水般涌起，托尔淹没在午后伦敦的燠热中，无法自拔。

如果这是普通的爱情电影，故事进行到这里，所有的观众都会认为接下来的故事也会顺理成章的发生，托尔和洛基从此相识，最后因为某种原因滚上了床，再发生一些阴差阳错的误会，最后误会解开，两人和好，皆大欢喜。  
然而，这并不是什么见鬼的爱情电影，这只是托尔·奥丁森在他懵懂悸动的青春期里偶然发生的意外。  
一切就这样戛然而止，他甚至记不清那天后来，洛基是怎样和他挥挥手离开，他迷人的背影是在傍晚金黄的阳光中渐渐消失的吗？还是他坐着谁的车走了？他只能恍恍惚惚地度过整个夏天，最后回到美国，开始他的大学生活。  
在后来的很多年里，托尔每每回忆起那个阳光灿烂的下午，都会觉得是在做梦。他不止一次怀疑过，是不是那个派队上他吸了别人给的大~麻，才会有这样奇妙的梦境。  
不过现在，他终于可以放下心，确定那支冰淇淋的真实存在。

许是托尔看洛基的模样太过痴呆，让洛基皱起眉嫌恶地上上下下打量了他一眼：“娜塔莎，你从哪里找来的人？”  
“呃，”娜塔莎咽了咽口水，“今天早上他拿着面试通知书过来面试。”  
她隐去很多话没有说，因为她确定洛基并不乐意听到这些话。他的上一任助理之所以离职，还不是因为整天被他的屁股勾引得心神荡漾……然而这种高强度的工作真的很难找个小姑娘来做，时尚圈又没几个直男，这才让她下决心找这么一个看起来比洛基还要光鲜亮丽的大个子来当他的助理。  
洛基挑眉，径直路过了托尔，并没有再去看他：“过来。”  
托尔忙回过神，整理了下西装扣，跟在洛基身后走到他宽敞的办公室里。娜塔莎拍了拍他的肩膀，没有跟进去。  
洛基和他差不多高，但身形比他纤细许多。这么多年，多亏他每天都在坚持的健身，让他的肌肉比少年时更加健硕和饱满，看起来比洛基整整大了一圈。  
洛基坐在办公桌前，拿起放在他右手边的文件，随意地说：“你知道，我们是一份时尚杂志，必须要对时尚保持敏锐的嗅觉。”  
“哦，我……”托尔想要解释点什么。  
“在你学会不穿萨尔维大街出产的西装三件套之后再来跟我解释。”洛基抬起头，似笑非笑地看着托尔，“我不需要一个被别人当做老古董的助理。”  
托尔感觉那眼神是在撩拨他。距离那个夏天已经过去十年，但洛基一点也没变，还是能那么轻易地就让他陷进他翡翠般的绿眼睛里——不，还是有一些变化，那双绿眼睛里多了沉淀，森林绿色的汁液榨出的沉淀，更醉人，如同神话中最醇香的美酒。  
显然，他的高级手工定制西装并没有恰到好处地迎合洛基的品味，老古董，从来没有人这样评价过他。托尔把洛基的话记在心里，而把需要解释的一些误会忘到了九霄云外。嗯……人生总该有一些跳跃性地尝试，如果仔细想想，从金融领域跳到时尚领域的跨度也并没有大到哪里去。  
在他对洛基的渴望面前，天堑也会被缩小成罅隙。  
更何况，就算他被奥丁从阿斯加德开除的消息已经昭告全商界，但他总归是奥丁森家族的长子，他不继承阿斯加德，谁会呢？他只把这段时间当做是奥丁给他的历练。  
“我很抱歉，我会尽快调整。”托尔看着他说，把自己的履历交给洛基。  
洛基接过他的履历，翻了几页，又皱了下眉，“你是阿斯加德集团的执行总裁？”  
托尔很骄傲洛基知道阿斯加德，他点点头：“曾经是。”  
洛基随手把那份文件扔在了桌子上：“这让我有点担心你的业务能力。总裁先生。”  
“不不不，请您详细我，我会努力做好每件事。”托尔连忙说。  
“我从不听承诺。”洛基打断他的话，“拿出事实来向我证明。”  
托尔点点头，又想开口问洛基，他是否还记的十年前肯辛顿华园的下午。  
“那么现在，去给我买一杯咖啡。”  
“好的，你需要什么牌子的？”托尔低头问。  
洛基没说话，捋了捋头发。  
托尔这才反应过来，一边为他捋头发的傲娇模样悸动不已，一边走出办公室找到娜塔莎：“娜塔莎，洛基平常喝什么咖啡？”  
娜塔莎端正地坐在电脑前，“大厦门口左拐第二个红绿灯旁边的咖啡店，白咖啡，记得尽量在十五分钟内给他送到哦。”  
托尔算了下每个红绿灯的距离，骂了句脏话，转身离去。  
幸好今天开了柯尼塞格来面试，托尔想。

然而，他最终还是没有在十五分钟内把咖啡送到洛基的办公桌上，感谢曼哈顿每天上班时间拥挤繁忙的路面交通，柯尼塞格在堵车的路上开成了拖拉机，他甚至没有旁边人行道上那个滑着滑板的小流氓快！  
他，托尔·奥丁森，身高一米九，金发大胸宝贝，一身价值不菲的高级手工定制西庄，端着10美元的白咖啡，气势汹汹地走进《天桥》杂志社，引得路人纷纷侧目，疑心毒蛇的洛基主编是否惹上黑帮仇人。  
托尔把咖啡放在洛基面前。  
“我很抱歉，路上有点堵车……”他说。  
洛基伸手停在半空，制止了他的话：“你的无能我不想听。”  
托尔无奈地笑了笑，以缓解自己的尴尬：“还有什么我能为你做的吗？”  
“去你的座位上工作。”洛基夹着钢笔的右手指了指门口托尔的小办公桌。

 

托尔在《天桥》杂志社工作的第一天，绝对是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。  
他搞砸了Niels Peeraerr打过来的电话的时候，娜塔莎朝他翻了个白眼：“N-I-E-L-S P-E-E-R-A-E-R-R，打电话去告诉他们下午来拿他们的包。”  
“哦……”托尔拿着电话听筒，“为什么你们不能多和Chanel或者Hermes多打打交道？这些品牌的名字真的太奇怪了。”  
“因为我们也不是谁都穿得起伦敦的手工定制西装。”娜塔莎说。  
然后他又在摄影棚里把赞助商送来的草编手提箱踩坏了。他敢肯定，幕布前那两个被打光灯照得汗涔涔的女模特在看到他抬脚踩到那个箱子的时候差点要尖叫出来。而原本站在照相师旁边的洛基也听到了那箱子破裂时轻微的声音，转过头来看着托尔，然后发现了他脚下的残骸。  
洛基瞥了眼箱子碎裂的尸身，“我想，我让你当我的助理可能有些屈才？托尔·奥丁森先生。”  
“我会全部赔偿的。”托尔摸摸鼻子，小心翼翼地把箱子踢到一边。  
娜塔莎这才看见他刚才干了什么，倒吸一口凉气：“那是杜嘉班纳赞助的手提包！！！”  
洛基听到托尔的“承诺”，怒火更炽：“愚蠢的白痴，你知道一个赞助商对杂志来说意味着什么吗？”  
托尔徒劳的张了张嘴巴，想要辩解什么，最终只是闭嘴，一付打算任由他责骂的模样。  
他不愿惹洛基生气，也不想与对方有任何争执。  
这次内页照片的拍摄在洛基对托尔的挖苦中结束，一个这么高大的男人，却被训得想个犯了错误的小学生，让其他人看了都有些于心不忍，偏偏两位当事人却似乎一个愿打一个愿挨地乐在其中。  
等五点钟下班的时候，托尔正准备离开，往洛基的办公室里偷偷望了望，却发现洛基仍然坐在办公桌前低头处理资料。托尔小声问同样正准备离开的娜塔莎：“洛基不走吗？”  
娜塔莎扭过头去看了看洛基，“自己给自己加班，这是洛基的个人特色。”  
托尔皱眉，有些心疼洛基。  
“你那是什么表情。”娜塔莎奇怪的看着托尔，“你以为他为什么能这么年轻就成为天桥的主编？”  
托尔没有答话，他和娜塔莎并肩一同离开杂志社。  
娜塔莎背着她的静谧蓝loewe puzzle包，与托尔聊了会儿天：“我已经为洛基工作三年了，虽然这份工作很辛苦，但我并不想放弃，因为洛基是一个值得信服和尊敬的人……他比所有人都要努力。”  
托尔想起洛基苍白的面色，点点头：“我能感受到。”  
娜塔莎抬起头看着沉思的托尔，她似乎早已发现了什么，碰碰他的手肘：“所以，好好工作吧，奥丁森先生，无论你是为了什么目的。”

托尔顶着傍晚的金灿灿的晚霞回到了自己位于公园大道432号的寓所。这套空旷的大平层公寓是他在被奥丁开除后个人名下唯一的房产，好在当初购入后经过装修，两层楼高的大落地窗，宽敞客厅，洁白明亮的地砖，还有不被人打扰的安静环境，他一个人住着比在金宫和父母一起住更舒适。  
不过今天，他回到家的第一件事却是躺在客厅的大沙发上，望着窗外纽约辉煌的落日景观，给他的前任特助霍根打电话，询问当好助理的诀窍。  
无视了霍根谈话间暴露出来的几声难以抑制的偷笑，托尔认真记下了对方所说的几个要点，包括如何听懂老板的各种潜台词，如何接电话，如何帮老板跑腿，如何狗腿子地给老板端茶送水……“天哪，霍根，我在你眼里就是这么一个老板吗？”托尔哭笑不得地问。  
“哦哦，我完全没有映射你的意思。”霍根在电话里说，“不管老板是谁，这些都是一个助理的必修课，或者您还可以去向您的同事们学习点经验？”  
“正在计划中。”托尔眼前浮现出娜塔莎戴着眼镜给他上课的情形，忍俊不禁。  
与霍根说再见后，他又拨打了他的形象顾问希芙的电话。  
那个有着棕色鬈发的女人先是对他从阿斯加德的离职表达了一番遗憾与安慰，然后花了整整一个小时来回答托尔向她提出的这个问题——“我该如何让自己变得看起来像是‘对时尚保持敏锐的嗅觉’的样子？”  
“总而言之，要看起来像个GAY，这是最重要的。”这是她这场演讲的结束语。  
托尔：“你介不介意等会儿给我送点衣服来？”  
“完全不介意。”  
两个小时后希芙按响了托尔公寓的门铃。托尔带她来过这里，他带过许多朋友来这里欣赏过公园大道地标建筑物的日出和黄昏，这真的是个撩妹和约炮的好地方。  
她带来了两排衣架的衣服，一套套给托尔配好挂在他衣帽间里，托尔靠在门框上，看着希芙在亮如白昼的顶灯下忙个不停，不由笑起来：“希芙，我觉得你恨不得把我衣帽间重新塞满一遍。”  
“说得好像你的衣帽间不是我塞满的一样。”希芙顺着他的话开玩笑说，边把手上拿着的套好衣架的细条纹衬衣挂进衣柜。  
托尔不置可否。他和希芙的关系并不仅仅只是客户和顾问那么简单，希芙的父亲也是阿斯加德董事会的一员，从小他们就经常见面，几乎可以说得上是青梅竹马。就像大多数家境优渥的女孩子，希芙对家族的产业并不上心，反而热衷于时尚产业，去做什么时尚博主，闲着没事晒晒她收藏的五颜六色的包包和珠宝。  
托尔突然问她：“你知道洛基·劳菲森吗？”  
希芙“嗯哼”一声：“当然，时尚圈的人都知道他，他是亚历山大大帝好吗？你怎么问起这个？”  
“哦……我只是偶尔看到过这个名字，觉得有点眼熟。”一种突然而来的说不出是什么的力量阻止了托尔说出真相，他只能编了个无伤大雅的小谎话来向希芙解释。  
“说真的，他长得可真是你喜欢的那种类型，黑发绿眼，你的梦中情人。如果你不是个直男，你一定会爱上他。”希芙开玩笑道，又往首饰架上放了好几个戒指和几条手链。  
不幸的是，我确实不是个直男了。托尔默默想。

第二天，托尔依旧穿着他的定制西装去天桥杂志社上班，只不过这一次，他按照希芙的叮嘱，搭配了黄色格纹领带、方扣皮鞋和皮质深蓝条纹长款风衣，把一副玳瑁眼睛架在了自己的鼻梁上，手上抱着他连夜去运动超市买的滑板——他真的不想再把凉了的咖啡端到洛基办公桌上。  
《天桥》的前台接待小姐看见他，惊讶地张大了嘴巴。  
与他迎面相遇的一个女编辑，呆呆地望着他，手中的记号笔掉落在地。  
托尔帮她把笔捡起来，放在她手心：“你还好吗？”  
“我……我……我很好，谢谢……”女编辑被厚厚底妆覆盖的面颊上仍是飞起一片比腮红还要鲜艳的绯红，三步并作两步离开他身边，却又仿佛忍不住般地回头望了他几眼。  
托尔奇怪地转过头，继续往总编办公室行进。  
娜塔莎早已在他对面的办公桌前准备工作了。她看见托尔抱着滑板车进来，也微微怔楞，然后低声说了一句OMG。  
“托尔，你被洛基附身了？”

 

托尔把滑板靠在自己的办公桌边上，看向娜塔莎：“怎么了？为什么这么说？”  
“得了吧，”娜塔莎撇了撇嘴，食指叩击桌面，“你看起来就像刚从秀场上走下来，浑身都在发骚。”  
托尔本应是得意的，换做以前他此时就该赞赏自己去向希芙咨询着装建议的好想法，可是，在刚过去的那个漫长夜晚里，他去网上搜索了洛基·劳菲森的名字。  
维基百科里写了很多他的成就，也写了很多人对他的赞美，对他的私人生活虽只略过一笔，却也足够让托尔彻夜难眠。  
洛基在很多年前就已经公开出柜，与同性恋人在英国结婚，二人领养了一个男孩。一年前，他们的婚姻破裂，孩子的抚养权归属于洛基，由他抚养。  
托尔错过了洛基的十年。  
他对洛基的感情，与其说是一见钟情的刻骨铭心，倒不如说是对自己青春的无限怀念，洛基是映在他青春时期的一个浅淡的影子，他难以忘怀，却也并不打算去寻找那个虚无缥缈的影子，他更倾向于把这当做某种纪念和象征，是拿来表彰和悬挂的徽章。而当这个浅淡的影子渐渐显露出与他记忆相违背的陌生实体，他却犹豫踟蹰，不知该如何迈向下一步。他是该上前拥抱对方，让他变得更真实，还是就这样再次与他错过，让那个影子永远保持记忆里最初的模样呢？  
他不确定，也不敢确定。他早已不是天真懵懂的少年，他看见过人心的险巇，他参与过别人或流泪或欢笑的故事，他亲历过世态炎凉人情冷暖，他也会在笑着和别人握手之后把匕首捅进对方背后，他知道做一个成年人，是需要付出很多代价的。  
他付得起这份代价吗？让十年后的自己，为十年前的自己买单去追寻一份悬想？  
托尔头一次那么怯懦，不愿去细想问题的答案。  
“谢谢你的称赞。”他对娜塔莎说，两指相并，放在眉上，装模作样地致意。

九点三十分，杂志社警报准时响起。  
托尔和娜塔莎在一片兵荒马乱中跑到杂志社门口迎接洛基的到来。洛基今天穿了一件白色羊绒高领毛衣，披着黑色长款大衣，一如既往地带着他的金色手杖，衬得整个人更加苍白瘦削。  
娜塔莎凑上去朝他汇报：“早上好，洛基。我已经预约好了保姆，是人才中心开价最高的硕士文凭保姆，联系方式已经发到你的邮箱，明后天早上她们会准时报到。4S店里发邮件过来说你的车已经可以去提回来了，需要我什么时候去提吗？”  
洛基别过头，指着托尔：“让他下午去提，把我的车库钥匙给他。”  
娜塔莎惊讶地看了一眼托尔：“好的，我知道了。”  
洛基又对托尔说：“还有，与我保持四十厘米距离，不要凑那么近。”  
托尔只能尴尬地停下脚步，稍微和洛基拉开一点距离。娜塔莎轻微地摇了摇头，朝托尔使了个眼色。  
“赞助商名单和模特名单我都已经放在你桌上了，洛基。”托尔说。  
洛基只是点点头，冷淡地走进办公室。正当托尔以为今天早上“就这样了”的时候，洛基又倒退了几步走出来，他端详着托尔的装束，稍稍皱起眉，歪过头，似乎在思考什么，然后说：“虽然不知道是谁帮你搭配的衣服，但是，奥丁森先生，你该把你鼻梁上那幅可笑的眼镜摘下来的。”  
托尔马上摘掉了眼镜，挂在外套的口袋上：“哦，好的……谢谢你，洛基。”  
洛基没再理他，回办公室把手杖放雨伞桶里，摘下手套，开始一天的工作。  
托尔在《天桥》杂志社工作的第二天，一切似乎都在朝好的那个方向行进。他踩着滑板穿过重重人海，来回路过两个红绿灯，滑过了昨天那个戴着毛线帽的小流氓，给洛基买回了还热腾腾的白咖啡——尽管洛基在看到他的滑板时对他好生挖苦了一番。  
下午洛基和娜塔莎去外景照片拍摄地看拍片，娜塔莎把钥匙给了托尔，让他去把洛基送去维修的揽胜极光开到洛基车库里。  
托尔坐地铁去4S店的时候，不巧看见电梯里坐在他对面的陌生男人手上的八卦小报头版就是他自己的面孔，旁边加粗黑体写着：“阿斯加德集团掌门人黯然离职，一场不为人知的豪门风云！”  
哈，豪门风云。托尔撑着头发笑，不过是一场失败的并购案引起的风云罢了。  
他擅自对约顿海姆的并购给阿斯加德造成了不小的损失，奥丁震怒之下召开董事会共同投票将他卸职，而托尔与他的争吵更加剧了父子二人间的矛盾，最终导致奥丁连家门也不让他进了。  
为此，托尔消沉了很多天，在朋友们的开导下才决定重新去找一份工作，没想到就这么机缘巧合地遇到了自己多年来的梦中情人。  
——梦中情人。  
这种词出现在托尔·奥丁森的人生字典里，似乎有些古怪且不合时宜。他也会有梦中情人吗？他不是只要手招一招，全纽约的姑娘都会排着队上他的床？世界上真的有人会拒绝他健硕的胸肌、灿烂的金发、蔚蓝的眼睛和令人惊羡的财富？  
哦，是的，似乎真的有人，对这一切都不感兴趣。  
譬如洛基。  
托尔为此沮丧而忐忑。  
他从4S店里把洛基的SUV开到洛基的家门口。你看，这个世界有时显得很小，中国人和美国人能隔着地球通话，宇航员能在空间站里上推特，乘客闭上眼睛睡一觉，飞机就能从纽约起飞到达开普敦；可世界有时又大得可怕，他和洛基都住在曼哈顿小小一个岛上，彼此却从未见过面，都淹没在各自的人生里，沉浮起落。  
那是一幢两层楼高的白色新古典主义风格建筑，房屋前有干净整洁的草坪和点缀盛开花朵的灌木丛，温馨得不像是洛基会住的地方——在托尔的想象中，洛基应该和他一样住在五十层以上高度的公寓式套房里，装修成冷冰冰的精致模样，客厅墙壁是大面积的落地窗，方便俯视这个每时每刻都不停歇的庞大城市。  
但又想到之前这几年，洛基有着自己的家庭生活，那么这一切遍都显得合情合理。洛基甚至和他的前夫有一个孩子——  
一个孩子？！  
托尔把车开近了才看到那个坐在洛基家门口的男孩。  
那个男孩有着一头浅得近乎发白的金发，穿着深蓝色的校服小西装，身边放了一个小书包。男孩精致可爱的脸蛋肉乎乎的，小手撑在脸上，噘嘴直勾勾地盯着托尔。  
托尔意识到这个男孩是谁，心脏酸涩地抽搐。这是洛基的男孩，他想。尽管这个孩子和洛基没有半点血缘关系，但是在法律上，他就是洛基的儿子。他用力地抿唇，把车停进洛基的车库，然后走向那个男孩：“……芬里尔？”

男孩有着一双令人惊叹的大眼睛，虹膜是浅淡的灰蓝色，睫毛长而卷翘，柔柔地舒展在他的眼睑边缘，完美的白种人幼童相貌，几乎可以预见他将来的俊美模样。他歪着小脑袋，看了看托尔，眨眨眼睛：“你是我爸爸的新助理吗？”  
托尔在和他对话的第一秒，就知道了他的敏感和聪颖。一个在自己家门口看见陌生人的孩子，却没有半分慌乱，或许他已经经历过很多次今天这样的情况，陌生人开着他父亲的车来到他家，又或许他只是单纯的没有害怕。娜塔莎在提起芬里尔的时候，并没有告诉托尔这一点。  
“是的……你好芬里尔。我叫托尔，你为什么坐在这儿？”托尔蹲下身平视他，安抚性地朝他微笑，问道。  
芬里尔有点委屈地低下头：“今天我们提早放学了，可是洛基又忘记这件事。”  
托尔生怕这个小东西会哭出来，然后给自己糊一身的鼻涕眼泪。他并不擅长与小孩相处，总会显得笨拙。他有点紧张的问：“那，你有你家钥匙吗？我帮你开门？”  
芬里尔抬起头，瘪瘪嘴，摇了摇头：“我是自己走回来的！洛基又忘记来接我了。”  
“所以你有钥匙吗？”面对他的答非所问，托尔耐心地重复问了一次。他知道这是孩童常见的语言问题，他们没有办法好好处理接受的信息和自己想要表达的真正意思，这并不罕见，所有孩子的语言都是直接而混乱的。  
“我说了，我没有。”芬里尔提高了他的声音，皱起眉别过头去。  
托尔伸出手摸了摸小男孩柔软细密的金色发丝，比抚摸羽毛更轻柔的手感，让他更加小心翼翼：“那我去给洛基打电话好吗？我让他过来。”  
“不！我不要！”芬里尔马上喊道，他伸出两只手拽住托尔的手臂，露出别扭的表情，撅着嘴巴：“你能帮我打电话给我爸爸吗？我记得我爸爸的电话号码，你只要打给他，他马上就回来接我的。”  
托尔疑惑了一下，随机反应过来芬里尔口中那个“爸爸”的身份。洛基的前夫，只要想起这几个单词，他的心脏就开始酸涩。芬里尔流露出的对“爸爸”比洛基更多的好感，更令托尔觉得五味陈杂。他为难地望着芬里尔：“听着，芬里尔，我很想帮你，但我没有办法帮你打给你爸爸，我只能先联系洛基，我的老板是洛基而不是你。”  
芬里尔瞪大眼睛：“不，别，别给洛基打电话，我要我爸爸来接我。”  
托尔无奈地叹了口气，直起身，从口袋里摸出手机，无视了腿边小男孩软糯糯带着童音的恳求，翻出洛基的通讯录打给他。他昨晚还给手机通讯录里的洛基做了个头像，用的是他在网上搜到的洛基出席某个晚会的照片，穿了一套白色的双排扣西装，看起来颇有几分温和的气质，托尔喜欢那样的洛基，更贴合他记忆中洛基的模样。  
电话在嘟嘟声中被人接起：“托尔·奥丁森先生，你有什么事必须要打我电话吗？”  
托尔朝芬里尔挥挥手作拜拜状，转过身去：“洛基，我刚才已经把车开到你的车库里了，但是我在你家门口看见了芬里尔，他说今天学校提早放假，而你没有去接他，他现在被关在屋子外面。”  
“——他又逃学了？”洛基的声音不复冰冷，反而变得焦灼愤怒，“他星期五是要被他的希腊语老师接去学希腊语的，他已经逃课不止一次了！”  
洛基在外景拍摄地避开了工作人员，走到不被人发现的地方，他不再压低声音：“他还好吗？托尔，告诉我他有没有什么事？”  
“他很好，洛基。”托尔回头望了一眼气鼓鼓坐在门口台阶上的男孩，“但是他让我打电话给他‘爸爸’，他说要让他爸爸来接他。”  
洛基短暂的沉默了几秒钟。  
在这几秒钟的沉默里，托尔已经意识到自己的失言。他在洛基面前明晃晃地解开了洛基的难堪之处——他抚养的儿子更渴望与他另一个父亲相处，而不是这个法律上的抚养人。这代表着某些让人伤心的东西。托尔一瞬间不知道该说什么好，如果在这个时候接句“抱歉”，似乎更显得尴尬。他在心里暗暗地骂了句“shit”，他搞砸了与洛基的第一通电话。  
“——帮我照看他半小时，我马上赶过来。”洛基在电话那头说，“备用钥匙在车库的清漆桶底下，你去把钥匙拿出来，然后给他开门，送他去楼上，不要让他碰到ipad，给他做一杯鲜榨橙汁，让他先去玩具房自己玩。如果他饿了，你去食品柜给他找点零食，不要拿甜甜圈和霜糖蛋糕，他今天应该吃那包绿色的曲奇。如果他有什么课后手工作业，你就帮他一起做，不要让他接触锋利物品……”  
托尔忙制止他：“等等，等等，洛基，让我拿笔记一下。”  
“你的脑子是不是已经被肌肉占领了？连这点都记不住？”洛基问。  
“我只是不想出错。”托尔无力地辩解着。  
洛基哼了一声，“就这样吧，我这就过来，记得一定要看好他。”  
“好的，好的，再见，洛基。”

托尔抱着芬里尔，打开了洛基的家门。  
房子的装修以暖色调为主，白色木制家具色调明快，镶木地板上铺满花样繁复的手工旧地毯，大概是为了防止孩童爬行时的碰撞。进门门厅的天花板挑空到第二层，宽敞的门厅摆中央摆放着雕刻有丁香花藤的白色四脚圆桌，上面斜盖着鹅黄东方织锦桌布，白瓷花瓶里插着大簇盛开的粉色萨姆巴花。从门厅再向内走去，则是通向二楼的实木楼梯，正对着楼梯的墙壁前放置一张矮柜，矮柜上有几只银质相框，夹着许多张洛基和芬里尔的照片。  
托尔站在矮柜前，静静端详着这几张照片：阳光明媚的海滩边，洛基大笑着把哭得整张脸通红的芬里尔抱在怀里；在一丛开得热热闹闹的黄色玫瑰边上，芬里尔手里拎着蓝色的鲸鱼玩具，张大了嘴巴看向镜头，洛基脸上含着微笑，轻柔地把手垂下搭在他的肩膀上，眼神轻轻扫过镜头，绿色的眼睛里充满幸福和快乐；还有一张照片，洛基穿着黑色的晚礼服，站在白色幕布前，微微斜过脸，露出轮廓优美的侧面，不知正看向远方的哪处。  
这让托尔觉得伤感。他从未见过洛基的这些面貌，洛基的形象从扁平慢慢地丰满，变成鲜活的躯体，变成明朗的笑容，变成他满腔的柔情。既酸楚又温柔。  
芬里尔趴在他的怀里，小脸架在他的肩膀上，有些泫然欲泣：“我讨厌你，你告诉了洛基。我想我爸爸了。”  
托尔拍拍他的背，从复杂的情绪里脱身出来，转身走上楼。二楼正对楼梯的是一个精致的雕花储物架，上面陈列着几台小型摆件雕塑和一个漂亮的古董马鞍。“你的房间在哪里？”他问芬里尔。  
“那边那间。”芬里尔小声说。  
托尔按着他指的方向走去，打开那扇门，是贴着米色花纹壁纸的套间，全套的线条圆润的原木家具，零零散散地放着一些玩偶。他放芬里尔下去，芬里尔立刻摆脱他的怀抱，蹬着两条小腿跑到面朝窗户的小沙发上去，把背上的小书包卸下来扔在地毯上。  
“洛基说你可以去玩具房自己玩，”托尔走过去帮他捡起书包，“你们今天有家庭作业吗？我可以帮你做。”  
芬里尔摇摇头，小手扒过沙发上的两个兵人玩具，低下头掰弄他们的四肢，却仍是一副闷闷不乐的样子。托尔不了解小孩的心理，只是照着洛基的嘱托，又问他有没有肚子饿。  
芬里尔还是摇摇头。  
“好吧，那我下去帮你榨橙汁，洛基已经在回来的路上了。”托尔这样跟他说。  
芬里尔撅起嘴，执拗地继续玩着手里的两个兵人，让他们互相揍对方，仿佛听不见托尔在说什么。  
托尔发现自己根本没有任何与闹别扭的小孩沟通的办法，面对这样倔强的小屁孩，他真的是无能为力。他下楼去厨房榨了一杯橙汁，端上去拿给芬里尔，却看见芬里尔不知道从哪里拿出一个iPad，正捧着它在上面划划弄弄。  
“你在做什么？”他马上想起洛基说的“别让他碰到IPad”，想上前阻止，芬里尔却赶忙把iPad藏在了身后，装出若无其事的样子，灰蓝色的大眼睛心虚地看向别处。  
托尔都已经打算好用武力强制性剥夺芬里尔的iPad接触权，但在看到他紧张地把iPad藏在身后的时候，又有些于心不忍。这毕竟只是一个孩子，托尔想，洛基或许对他太过于严格。  
于是他朝芬里尔笑了笑：“放心，我不会告诉洛基这件事，你可以继续玩。你在玩什么游戏？”  
芬里尔脸上写满不信任，还是摇摇头。  
托尔坐到他旁边，“真的，我发誓，我不会告诉洛基。如果我骗了你，那我就再也不吃蛋糕。”  
芬里尔小心翼翼地观察着托尔，托尔尽量让自己的表情看上去诚实可信，他蔚蓝的眼睛注视着芬里尔，里面写满“相信我，我是个好人！”。芬里尔动摇了。  
他把iPad拿出来，指着屏幕上正在迷宫里不断撞墙的Q版小人说，“我在玩《美国队长大战九头蛇》，可是这一关走不过去。”  
托尔作出惊讶的样子：“哇哦，你知道吗，我前段时间也在玩这个游戏！我可以和你一起玩吗？”  
芬里尔又迟疑了。他咬了咬嘴唇，“那、那你别告诉洛基，我就让你和我一起玩。”  
“绝对不会！”托尔伸出右手作发誓状，低下头朝芬里尔愉快地眨眨眼睛。  
芬里尔iPad朝托尔推过去一些，肉乎乎的小手指戳着屏幕上穿蓝色星星制服的美国队长Q版小人，“你看，我的美队被卡在这个角落了，我试过好几条路都走不通。”  
托尔观察着iPad上的画面，摸着下巴仔细思考。他确实在之前玩过这个游戏，这一点他并没有欺骗芬里尔——他甚至把整个游戏打通关了，谁让他是美国队长系列漫画的忠实粉丝呢。然而，这个游戏虽然是益智类的儿童向Q版游戏，只是简单的走迷宫模式，但是关卡众多，而且一关比一关难过，很多关卡能过去纯属是靠运气，所以让他一下子找出通过迷宫的道路，他也有点犯难。  
忽然灵光一现，他点了点小人右手边的这条路：“走这里！我记起来了，这里等会儿会有九头蛇的特工出来，打倒那几个特工之后就会出现冬日战士！冬日战士会给队长让路的！”  
“哇！”芬里尔惊讶道，“我试试看！我还没有收集到冬日战士呢，这里出现的冬日战士可以收集到人物卡里吗？”  
“好像不行，这里的冬日战士只是出来说几句话就走了，后面的关卡他会再出现的……”托尔说。  
“快看，九头蛇特工出现了！”  
“别光平砍，放技能，放1号技能……”  
“真酷！我看到他了！冬日战士……”

等洛基进入家门的时候，他就听到了一大一小两个男人在楼上大呼小叫的声音。  
他差点失去握住钥匙的力气。  
他感觉到自己心脏跳动的频率在瞬间加快，咚咚咚地想是要跳出他的胸口，那颗不受控制的心脏在胸腔里四处乱跳。他惊疑而不安地抚上自己心口，似乎是真的害怕那颗心从他身体里跳出，又似乎只是想压制住那瞬间将他吞没的巨大的哀伤和痛苦。  
有多久，他有多久没有经历过这样的场景了？下班回到家之后，迎接他的是他的家人们的欢声笑语，让这幢大房子充满家庭的温馨，而不是空荡荡的房子里他开门声的回音。他能听到芬里尔的叫喊声里传来的快乐，那是他努力了整整一年也没有办法做到的事情——他的小芬里尔，从得知两个父亲的离婚消息之后就一直闷闷不乐，很少再笑过。芬里尔有时显得太早熟，有时又充满幼稚的倔强，当这两种特质结合在一起，带给洛基的无疑只有无尽的懊恼和心疼。  
他一直在努力做一个优秀的父亲，但效果并不理想。他给芬里尔提供了他所能办到的最好的条件，芬里尔能在学校里和全美国未来各界的名流砥柱一起长大，能上昂贵的私人辅导晚托班，能去连总统女儿都要排队才能获得准入名额的读诗会……可是芬里尔却越来越疏远他，越来越害怕他。  
他只能强迫自己忽视这个事实。他并不愿意承认自己的失败，更不愿意让芬里尔离开自己。在他失去婚姻后，芬里尔已经是他全部的爱和弱点。  
但此刻，芬里尔的快乐回来了。洛基听到芬里尔在笑，他在和另一个男人大声讨论，他在快活地呼喊。还有另一个男人的声音，洛基知道那是他的新助理，那个高大英俊的男人，是他给芬里尔带去的快乐吗？这个对芬里尔来说全然陌生的男人，却办到了他无法办到的事。  
洛基无力地缓缓坐到地上。他背靠着门，仰起头看着挑空到二楼的天花板，下颌骨轻微地颤抖，泪水突如其来。  
那双绿宝石般美丽的眼睛已被水雾覆盖。

洛基无声地哽咽抽泣许久，几近因泪水窒息。  
他无意去分析这些热泪的成分，他知道这些年他已经把自己压抑地太过厉害。在他少年时代，他曾因多愁善感的天性而遭到同龄人嘲笑，他爱读王尔德和罗塞蒂，敏感、孤僻如深林中独居的雄鹿，连一朵蔷薇的枯萎、一只飞鸟的衰亡都会使他落泪。后来他进入伊顿就读，在那个充斥暴力霸凌的高贵囚笼里他慢慢学会自我武装，逐渐消磨掉身上柔软的部分，强迫自己不再流泪，因为在残酷的现实世界里，泪水只能是弱者和失败者的象征。在他搬来纽约后，身为人父的责任感、工作的紧张和压力、与家人疏于联系的落寞和背井离乡的愁思，更是如蚕丝将他层层环绕，缠成厚厚的茧，连人生的金剪都无法将其剪破。他借此与一切锋利的事物和情感隔离，让自己变得冷漠坚硬，仿佛如此便可百毒不侵，无所不惧。在流逝的岁月里，他压抑自己天然的个性压抑得太痛苦了，他早就不堪其负。  
所以他原谅自己如今这短暂的放纵，痛痛快快地哭一场，抛去这一年来因为婚姻的失败所带来的酸辛、烦闷和忧愁，抛去所有能将他拖入深渊的威胁，独自吞咽悲伤和喜悦。  
等眼泪在脸上渐渐干涸，他终于恢复力气，吃力地站起来，去门厅边上的洗手间把脸洗干净。他抬起头看镜子里自己的面孔，二十八岁，他已经不是因一无所有而无所畏惧的年轻人，他也没有任何铤而走险孤注一掷的勇气。这张面孔已有了岁月的印记，他老了，再也变不回年轻的模样，也不会再回到从前。哪怕生活的锉刀挫得再狠，有再多不如意，他也得继续走下去，无法回头。  
他在洗手间稍作整理，换上平日里一贯的冷漠表情，悄声步上楼。芬里尔的房间门没关，就这么光明正大地敞开着，里面传来托尔和芬里尔的笑声。他刚走到门口，托尔立刻察觉到了他的到来，眨眼间就把iPad塞在沙发靠枕后面，迅速起身，磕磕巴巴地说：“洛基……你来了。”  
洛基没有理他，朝芬里尔走过去。芬里尔有点被他突然的出现吓到，抿着粉嫩的双唇，水汪汪的灰蓝色眼睛不安地看着他：“爹地。”  
洛基尽量让自己看起来温柔可亲，他弯下腰，托着芬里尔的两腋将他抱起来，让他依偎在自己怀里，闭上眼睛轻吻他柔嫩白皙的脖颈，并未像往常一样对他逃学的行为进行指责。  
“爹地……”芬里尔还是害怕极了，他记得洛基生气时发红的眼眶，那让他感到非常难受，比在学校里被别的孩子挖苦他有两个爸爸还要难受。他把小手搭上洛基的肩膀，奶声奶气地说：“爹地，对不起。”  
“你不应该对我说对不起的，”洛基让芬里尔与自己对视，“你该向露易丝小姐道歉，她发现你不见之后给我打了好几个电话，你把她弄哭了，芬里尔，我的宝贝。”  
芬里尔呆呆地望着他，嗫嚅着说：“我，我不是故意的……”  
他终于忍不住哭了起来，灰蓝色的眼睛里迅速积攒起厚厚的水幕，泪水亮晶晶地在他眼眶里滚动，滑落在他脸蛋上：“我不想上法语课……我讨厌法语课，我想回家……我讨、讨厌法语课……”  
洛基怜爱地抚摸他的后脑勺，把他哭泣的小脸按在自己的肩膀上，侧过头用侧脸蹭他的脸蛋：“别哭，你是爹地的宝贝，是个坚强的小男子汉，你还记得你答应过我什么？”  
芬里尔通红的小脸都皱在一起，脸上铺满亮晶晶的水光，他努力想要止住自己的哭泣，却只能不受控制地打起嗝来：“我……我不能，嗝，像小BABE一样哭……”  
“我的宝贝，你是个好孩子，爹地永远爱你。”洛基也有些动容，险些不能维持假装出的镇定，他闭上眼睛，想把眼泪憋回去，右手不停抚摸芬里尔的背部和头发。  
托尔站在一旁，无措的看着相拥的父子二人。他看到了洛基脸上难掩的悲伤，这让他很想上去抱抱洛基，给对方一个安抚性的亲吻——他一直是个敏锐的观察者，在阿斯加德工作时，就有人说过他过分精确的洞察力使人不悦，在他面前会让人觉得无所遁形。  
早春午后的阳光实在过分明亮灿烂，穿过西窗的白色半透明蕾丝窗帘，柔和地拂在洛基父子二人身上，为他们披上一层金色的薄纱，沐浴无限光明温暖。这画面美好得让托尔不愿去打破。  
洛基慢慢地安抚好芬里尔，芬里尔虽然还在打着嗝，但已不再哭泣，趴在洛基怀里说：“爹地，我能去给露易丝小姐道歉吗？她会原谅我吗？”  
洛基朝他微微笑，伸出食指轻柔的刮蹭他浅金色的眉毛：“只要你足够真诚，她一定会原谅你。”  
芬里尔坚定地点点头。  
“不过，我也要向你道歉，”洛基说，“我不该让你去学不喜欢的东西，我也给你造成了烦恼，对吗？蜜糖，我向你道歉，我以后不会再让你去学不感兴趣的东西了，我会向露易丝小姐说明，你以后不用到她那里去学法语，你可以回家，或者和你的朋友们去玩。你接受我的道歉吗？”  
“爹地……”芬里尔似乎被这个从天而降的惊喜砸昏了头，怔怔地仰起头看洛基，然后破涕为笑，点点头，“我爱你，爹地。”  
洛基笑着说：“我也爱你，宝贝。”

洛基带着芬里尔下了楼，他给芬里尔的法语课老师达西露易丝小姐打了电话，让芬里尔去给她道歉。芬里尔拿着手机害羞地躲到一楼侧翼的小休息厅，不让托尔和洛基听到他跟露易丝小姐的对话。是这样敏感可爱的小孩。  
托尔跟在洛基身后，双手插在外套口袋里，凝望着洛基单薄的背影和及肩的黑发。洛基今天穿的白色高领开司米打底衫很衬他的肤色，脱掉外面的黑色大衣后便显得他整个人柔软干净，如同刚毕业的学生。托尔不由看得愣住。  
洛基转过身，双手抱臂，内敛的眉眼生动而亲切：“好吧，托尔·奥丁森先生，谢谢你刚才陪伴芬里尔的三十五分钟，你今天可以下班了。”  
“这是我应该为你做的事。”托尔半真半假地说道，他为自己能想出这样隐晦的语句而窃喜。他蔚蓝如海洋的眼睛真诚地看向洛基，含着他本人都未发现的浅浅情愫。  
洛基轻声嗤笑，绕过客厅的几组沙发，抬头看了眼放在墙角的立地式老钟：“Well……，我想是时候去厨房给芬里尔准备晚餐了。如果阁下不嫌弃，不如留下来陪芬里尔吃顿饭？”  
托尔受宠若惊，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，张了张嘴，不确定地指着自己问洛基：“我？”  
“如果你觉得这里还有其他人的话。”洛基挑眉道。  
“我非常乐意！谢谢你的邀请，洛基。”托尔像是生怕洛基改变主意似的连忙应下，紧紧地跟着洛基的步伐进了厨房。  
洛基已经拿起挂在墙壁上的橄榄绿围裙穿戴好，他回过头看见傻站在一旁的托尔，皱起眉：“你在这里做什么？去客厅陪芬里尔吧，请你放心，我不会在自己助理的食物里下毒的。”  
托尔忙摇头：“不不不，我不是这个意思，我只是想帮你。呃，有什么我可以帮得上忙的地方吗？”  
洛基毫不掩饰他脸上质疑的神色，上上下下将托尔细细丈量，好像这样就能分析出托尔真实的厨艺水平。他的睫毛轻轻颤动着，祖母绿色的眼珠看向放在厨房中间的长桌子上的瓜果碗：“如果你坚持要给我打下手的话，麻烦去把冰箱里的口蘑、生菜、紫甘蓝和圣女果洗一下，然后帮我切碎。”  
托尔点点头，听话地打开冰箱，把洛基点名的几样食材找出来。洛基有一个富饶的冰箱——托尔爱这么形容它，一个被食物塞得满满当当的冰箱，代表着生活的稳定和安逸，某种可持续性的生活，需要具有相当程度的责任去完成和填充，托尔觉得欣慰。不像他自己的冰箱，基本上只有冰水和啤酒。  
洛基捧着不锈钢餐盆在搅拌面粉，托尔低头在洗碗池中冲洗着手里的蔬菜，努力想找点话题：“洛基，芬里尔为什么那么讨厌上法语课？”  
洛基专心地搅拌着面粉，没有答话，低着头只露出迷人的侧脸线条和修长优美的脖颈。托尔舔舔唇，自顾自地说起来：“嘿，你知道吗，我小时候也曾被送去上法语辅导班，结果上课第三天就因为和同学打架被老师遣回了……”  
“每个孩子都厌恶去上自己不感兴趣的课程，”洛基淡淡地说，“但他必须得忍受这个，这是他成长的过程。在他去伊顿之前他必须得学会法语和希腊语，谁不是这么过来的呢？”  
托尔打心底觉得芬里尔可怜。看来，尽管洛基已在纽约生活了不短的日子，但他本质上还是个彻彻底底的老派贵族——他们对待下一代的方式是那么冷酷和强硬，费尽心机地把孩子送入高贵的囚笼。托尔不明白他们在想些什么，他庆幸奥丁没有听信那些英国佬的鬼话，也去把他的名字写进伊顿入学考试的排队名册里。  
托尔说：“你这样强迫他，只会让他痛苦。我不觉得过早体验到痛苦是好的，孩子们该有个快乐的童年——至少在美国，我们都是这么做的。你该让他自己去公园跑一跑，或者到乡下什么地方去度假，过个周末，让他四处探险，给自己取个名字叫‘冒险家芬里尔’什么的，这才是男孩子该有的童年。”  
“我不需要你来告诉我如何教育小孩！”洛基突然大声地打断托尔的滔滔不绝，他瞪了托尔一眼，眼眶发红。他知道自己过于失态，但他是如此憎恨托尔所说的话，这仿佛是在指责他不是一个合格的父亲。他知道自己给芬里尔带去了什么，这并不需要旁人来点明。在涉及芬里尔的一切事务上，他都没有办法冷静地控制自己的情绪。  
“——我为我的失礼道歉。”托尔干巴巴地说。  
洛基把眉头皱起来，复又舒展开，薄薄的唇使劲抿了几下：“你不需要道歉，奥丁森先生。我知道自己对待芬里尔的方式有多差劲。”  
“不，我不是这个意思……”  
“你不用解释，”洛基把面团拿出来倒在案板上，用手轻轻按压揉搓，“我把他逼得太紧，我知道——我只是希望他能好好的，成为一个受人尊敬的人，能自己挣取他想要的生活。”  
只有内心强大的人，才能不受到伤害。洛基没有说出这句话。  
托尔还想说些什么：“可是，他还没有到那个年纪。”  
“迟早会有这么一天……我无力再支撑他的一天。”洛基的声音低了下去，他黑色的发丝在耳畔和脸侧，让托尔看不清他的神色。  
让我拥抱你，让我来支撑你。托尔内心这样无声地呐喊着，他皱着眉，小心地看洛基，好像他看得再无遮拦一点洛基就会消失似的。他对洛基的柔情简直要溢出他的心房，他不知道这样突兀的感情从何而来，为什么会一声不吭地就降临在他身上。这个和十几年前他遇到的洛基完全不同的新的洛基，更尖锐，更缺损，内核却更加丰富，像成熟得几近败坏的果实，拥有馥郁的香气和深厚的沉淀，让他比十几年前更加迷恋对方。  
洛基对托尔来说，永远都有一种莫名其妙的魔力。  
他们短暂的对话终止于此，接下来洛基便对托尔几次三番的询问缄口不语，高高挽起袖子，专心致志地准备着晚餐。托尔则按照洛基的要求，把那些蔬菜简单的切碎处理。  
或许托尔该谢天谢地，洛基拥有着普通英国人没有的令人惊讶的好手艺，也没有在他们的晚餐里加入任何以土豆作为原料的菜色。他做了三份酥皮鸡茸蘑菇浓汤和香煎三文鱼，一碗简单的油醋蔬菜虾仁沙拉和一小杯专属于芬里尔的奶油青豆泥。洛基把菜端上桌，去玩具房把芬里尔抱下来，又监督芬里尔洗干净手，这才让他去餐厅吃晚餐。  
托尔坐在芬里尔的对面，洛基的右手边。洛基正在跟芬里尔说：“你先吃完三文鱼才能吃青豆泥，我给你切了最小的一块，你必须吃完。”而托尔已经默默地把三文鱼吃掉大半——他实在不想在洛基面前显得那么粗鲁，但是，真的，洛基做的太好吃了，好吃到托尔下决心一定要把洛基追到手，让他天天给自己做饭。  
芬里尔可怜兮兮、不情不愿地吃干净属于自己的那份主食，才开心地捧着盛青豆泥的小杯子一勺一勺地吃起来。托尔则负责吃完还剩下的沙拉——洛基的手艺让托尔又多了一个爱他的理由。洛基连做的沙拉都那么好吃！  
两个大人和一个小孩各怀心思地解决掉这次晚餐，托尔帮着洛基收拾碗筷，芬里尔快活地跑到客厅里，等洛基收拾完过去陪他一起看少儿益智节目。  
洛基把碗碟放进洗碗机里，擦拭好台面，就打算送托尔走人了。他穿上外套，拿好车钥匙，对托尔说：“这附近很难打到出租车，是我送你回去，还是你自己开我的车回去？”  
“哦，谢谢。”洛基这样亲切的礼遇让托尔一时反应不过来，过了几秒等他想明白后，立刻做出了选择。他当然是要给自己和洛基尽可能多的独处机会——“让你送我回去，会不会太过于麻烦你？”  
“是的。”洛基不按常理出牌地这么回了一句，有些坏心眼地看到托尔瞬间哑然。他愉快地轻笑一声，“我得陪芬里尔，没办法离开。你只能开我的车回去了，我送你到门口，奥丁森先生。”  
天，他可真是个迷人的骗子。托尔看着洛基的笑容，这样想。  
事实上，洛基客气地把托尔送到了车库的门口。他把路虎的钥匙放到托尔手里，在花园灯朦胧暧昧的灯光下突然开口：“对了，还有一件事要告诉你。娜塔莎这周末要去伦敦，但是星期天晚上我要参加一个晚宴，作为我仅剩的助理，你要和我一起出席。”  
托尔被这个突如其来的消息砸得晕晕乎乎。和洛基一起出席晚宴，他有什么拒绝的理由呢？他简直巴不得这么干，天知道他是多么想看见洛基穿着夜礼服时挺拔的身影和纤细的腰线，就像那张照片上那样的……  
“星期天下午六点，记得过来，我的司机会来接我们。你需要注意着装，那是一个正式的晚宴。”洛基又叮嘱。  
“好，我不会忘记。”托尔点头，他努力想在朦胧暧昧的灯光下看清洛基的面庞。  
“那么，星期天见。”洛基说。  
托尔知道自己一定笑得很傻，但他控制不住，见鬼，反正洛基也看不清楚：“星期天见，洛基。”

夜色酣卧，细细微风卷携早春未退尽的凉意四处摇摆着，这个安静的住宅区内的街灯依然低调晦暗，在还没黑透的街道上无聊地划出一束束圆锥形的光影。然而，这一切都无法给托尔此时雀跃欢欣的好心情带去半分阴霾。他驱车到达洛基的住所门口，一辆黑色的奥迪A8L已经早早地停在路边上。  
托尔把洛基借他的车停回车库，然后走向路边那辆黑色的商务车。A8的车窗缓缓降落，露出洛基光洁苍白的面庞，洛基稍微瞥了眼托尔今天的着装，然后说：“上来吧，是时候出发了。”  
他不知道托尔为了今天的晚宴特地让希芙帮他空运来了一套新的夜礼服，正如他不知道托尔即将如愿以偿地看见他纤细腰肢时激动到快要爆炸的心情。托尔坐进车内，洛基和他挨着一段距离，托尔有点想要抱怨为什么这车要设计那么宽的车厢。  
托尔两手放在膝盖上，手指相互交叉，在车里偷瞄着洛基，洛基没有一本正经地穿着礼服，而是穿起了他最为人所熟知的那身行头：黑色的大衣，Prada西装套装，绿色的长围巾，以及，哦，他还带着那根标志性的金色镶嵌蓝宝石的手杖。  
在有媒体的公众场合，他都会这么穿着，一个精心塑造的特有形象对于他来说至关重要。  
这让托尔意识到了自己今晚的身份。他是作为洛基的助理去参加宴会的，而且那场宴会向媒体开放，这代表着托尔有可能会被一些八卦小报抓住，成为新一期的八卦小报头版头条：昔日贵公子沦落为杂志社助理，我们为你感到羞耻！  
太糟糕了。托尔想要抓抓头发来缓解下瞬间出现的躁郁，却又想起刚给他做完发型的造型师的嘱咐，只能无奈地忍住。  
一路上洛基也没和托尔搭话，只是偶尔懒洋洋地应几声。虽然在出门前，他已经将芬里尔交给娜塔莎找来的计时保姆照看，但不知为何，他总觉得心神不宁。  
他们很快就到达目的地。司机为洛基打开车门，托尔也跟着洛基下了车。出去之后托尔才发现外面下了点小雨，有小小的雨星打在他的额头。举办晚宴的会所门口已聚集着三三两两的媒体记者，见下车的是洛基，便都蜂拥过来，围着洛基拍照，闪光灯持续不断地闪烁，白光喧哗骚动，照亮了黑魆魆的天空，使得那些正无声降落的雨丝无处藏匿，露出银针般的踪迹。  
托尔站在洛基身后，看洛基站在人群中任由他们拍照。洛基薄薄的嘴唇抿得很紧，眼神深邃，眉头微微皱起，似乎为过于明亮的闪光灯所困扰，一副标准的“洛基式”表情，与他出现在各种报道上的照片一模一样。托尔则尽量让自己的脸隐在黑暗中，不让那些记者的镜头拍到。  
五分钟。洛基只给那些长短不一的枪炮似的黑色镜头五分钟的时间，五分钟一到，洛基便欲转身离开。托尔忙跟上去，为洛基开路，挡住那些还想过来和洛基合影拍照的记者和群众，护着洛基进入室内。  
宴会大厅内灯火辉煌，柚木地板擦得光可鉴人，一盏接一盏的福特枝形水晶吊灯在地板上倒映出彪焕耀目的彩色光痕，长长的铺着精致餐布的桌子上摆满精心制作的各色菜肴和芬芳馥郁的花束，不远处的舞台上一支小型乐队正演奏着《G小调巴赫》，乐声被音响设备放大，叮叮咚咚地流泻进每个人的耳朵里，缠绕在每个人的脚步边。  
厅内已有不少赴宴者，各自身着昂贵的高级定制礼服，三三两两地聚在一起谈笑闲聊。显而易见的，在这种圈内的宴会上，洛基是受人追捧的对象。洛基刚把外套脱掉交给侍者，就有人捏着酒杯上来攀谈。  
托尔站在洛基身旁，目睹一个又一个赴宴者像排着队般络绎不绝地走到洛基面前与他寒暄交谈：有漂亮高挑的年轻女孩，金发碧眼如同人间尤物；有大腹便便的中年男人，因秃顶而更显老态；有成熟干练的知性美人，裸色长裙仪态万方，和洛基熟稔地相互拥抱——洛基甚至向她介绍了托尔。在这里，似乎所有人都认得洛基，人人都想要来觐见洛基，仿佛他是那个穿着Prada的国王。  
托尔无聊地喝了口香槟，视线扫过一圈大厅内的来宾。哦，还好，看来托尔·奥丁森还没有被曼哈顿的各种交际圈抛弃，这晚宴里还是有几张他认得的熟面孔，比如此刻，正惊讶地在远处瞪着他的希芙。  
希芙穿着一身Valentino薄纱蝴蝶刺绣高定礼服，棕色柔美的秀发高高梳起，耳畔金色流苏垂挂至肩上，兼具野性与端庄的美感，全不辜负那些天天在她ins下高喊“女神”的粉丝们。她正与几个相熟的朋友相互交换些新消息，却没想到转头看到远处的托尔。她几乎要怀疑自己是否眼花，那个丝毫没有任何时尚细胞的托尔怎么会出现在这场宴会上？  
托尔看到希芙便知大事不妙。成为洛基助理这件事，他瞒着所有人，不仅仅是出于自尊心，他早就过了那个幼稚的年纪，并不会为自己从事什么工作感到羞耻——他更多的是想要保护洛基，他不愿他的朋友们和家人过分关注洛基，而影响到洛基的生活和事业。  
之前希芙也曾表现出过对托尔突然向她咨询着装建议一事的疑惑，当然她更多的是怀疑托尔又找了个作天作地的女友，全然不会往托尔正尝试进入时尚界这种方向想。托尔对此只是含含糊糊地随口解释几句，并没有把真正原因告诉希芙。希芙见他态度敷衍，便也没有再过问。  
可现在，他被希芙当场撞见，又该想出怎样的理由去解释呢？  
希芙结束与朋友们的谈话，分花拂柳一般绕过人群走向托尔。托尔看一眼正和别人聊得开心的洛基，心想他短暂离开片刻，洛基应该也不会发现，便忙走过去和希芙碰头。  
“希芙，太巧了，我居然会在这里遇见你。”托尔先发制人，刚走近便这么说道。  
“哦，”希芙皱着眉，抬头端详托尔的表情，“你是不是先该向我解释你为什么会在这里？陪着你新的模特女友来参加《风尚》杂志的周年庆晚宴？”  
她是这么可爱，居然为他找到了这么好的理由。  
托尔摆手，尽量装出一副开心又无所谓的表情，笑着拍她的肩膀：“希芙我的老朋友，在你眼里我就是这样的人吗，成天泡妞，不干正事？你知道，我被奥丁开除了，我得给自己找点新的事情做，接触自己完全陌生的领域是一件很有挑战性的事情，不是吗？你知道的，我这个人从小到大最喜欢挑战。”  
希芙听懂了托尔的画外音，既震惊又嫌弃地看着他：“你一定是在开玩笑，你难道想在时装领域发展？你会给这个圈子带来灾难的，托尔。”  
托尔假装憨笑，夸张地感叹：“希芙！你不能这样打击我的积极性！我现在雄心勃勃，心口飞着老鹰呢。”  
“我真是不能接受，”希芙还是摇摇头，“告诉我你是在开玩笑，托尔。”  
“事实上，我是认真的。”托尔说，“我想在这个领域做点投资，我参加今晚的宴会，也是想多拓展下人脉。奥丁的怒火一日没有平息，我就得维持这种状态一日。我不甘于此，我想我或许能在奥丁没有涉足的领域内发展下自己的事业？”  
希芙还是一副受不了的样子：“别再用这样的理由糊弄我，你从头到尾就没有把你父亲的愤怒放在心上不是吗？说真的，我们得聊聊，让我来告诉你，你这个想法是有多么不切实际。”  
托尔微微笑，喝一口香槟，不作声。希芙这样的状态正是他想要的，他宁愿希芙关注他妄图涉足时装业的“烂主意”，也不想希芙对他成为洛基的助理这件事给予过多注意。他怕她和那群关心他的朋友们，把洛基调查个底朝天。那不是保护洛基的好办法。  
他和希芙又交谈了片刻，直到希芙被她的朋友们喊去拍照。托尔对自己绝妙的谎言感到十分满意，心中暗喜，正想回过头找洛基时，却发现洛基不见了。  
洛基不在原来那个区域。  
托尔陡然一惊，四处张望，衣香鬓影，人影幢幢，这么多走动着的人里，却都没有洛基的身影。洛基去哪儿了？他会不会去洗手间了？还是已经离开了？  
冷静点，托尔。宴会这么大的场地，找不到一个人是常有的事。托尔这么安慰自己，然后掏出手机给洛基打电话——就算洛基真的提前离开，他也该给托尔打个电话的。  
然而电话无法接通的忙音彻底让托尔慌了神。  
他不知道几句话的时间洛基会去哪里，能去哪里。  
他的世界轰鸣，只有如擂鼓般的心跳声在鼓膜处爆炸。他拉住一个过路的侍者，向对方询问了洗手间的方向，先去了洗手间寻找洛基。他猜想洛基或许是暂时去了洗手间，而那里信号有些差，所以手机无法接通？  
现实再一次让他失望。洗手间里只有两具交缠在一起的躯体，那两个男人正吻得如痴如醉浑然忘我，看见托尔突然闯进，其中一个有小胡子的男人愤怒地朝他咒骂，让他滚开。  
“我很抱歉，”托尔站在那里，“你们有看见洛基吗？他大概比我矮一点，黑色头发……”  
“没有！我们已经在这干了半个多小时了，你这个狗.娘.养.的，出去记得关门！”小胡子男人大喊。  
托尔退出男洗手间，大力地甩上门。眼下他可没有时间去揍人。  
他跑回宴会大厅，在安全通道的楼梯口和一个金发男人擦肩而过。他在大厅里到处寻找洛基的身影，水晶灯仍在他头顶折射万千光华，乐队已经换了首曲子，开始演奏《命运交响曲》。他拉住那个曾和洛基相谈甚欢的穿裸色裙子的女人：“女士，你看见洛基去哪儿了吗？”  
那个女人被托尔吓了一跳，拼命摇头：“哦不，我不知道，抱歉。”  
“抱歉打扰了你。”托尔放开手，寻找下一个可能知道洛基去了哪里的目标。  
“你可以去露台看看！”那位女士在托尔背后喊道。  
“谢谢您！”托尔回过头大声道谢，跑去向侍者询问去露台的通道。  
他依次找过与这个大厅相接的所有露台，一次又一次的失望后，终于在第六个露台看到了躲在夜色阴影中的人影。  
他有些微喘，尽量放轻脚步。那个人影完全被黑暗笼罩，只有脚边一点点大厅里翻滚出来的金色灯光，照亮着那双牛津鞋。托尔不敢完全确信对方就是洛基。  
他小心翼翼地走上前，轻声问：“洛基？”  
那个人没有回话，也没有任何动作。不像是正常人的反应，这反而增加了托尔的胆量，他更加走近几步，摸出手机，借用手机屏幕的亮光让自己看清对方的脸庞。  
手机荧光屏微弱的亮光中，托尔看见洛基发红的眼眶，和布满泪痕的面容。

 

在这个刹那，他觉得这世界都罪大恶极。  
它生发事故，触犯洛基的眼泪。托尔不明白是怎样的苦痛，会让洛基呈现如此悲伤与绝望的表情，如同瞬间枯萎的芳菲，凋谢的歌谣，幽暗的冥冥中渐渐隐去的灯火。托尔内心像被冲撞的猛兽，心火举起燃烧的愤怒利爪，吼叫着去撕毁那些胆敢把伤害加诸于洛基的一切事物。  
他虽来迟，却已感受到与洛基同等的凄楚。洛基的泪水令他哀思如潮，绞心劐肚。  
他从未有过这样的感受。全幅心神都被拴系在他人身上，而自己的情绪，便如引线被对方攥在手里的风筝，孤独地在天空中飘荡，无法降落，无法逃离。他十倍感受着洛基所经历的痛苦，他比他还要痛苦，如果这就是爱，那这份爱，已让他连骨髓都感觉到疼痛。  
“洛基，”他听到自己的声音，陌生得仿佛来自异域，“我请求你，别这样哭泣。”  
托尔不知道又是谁指使着他上前几步，轻手轻脚地把洛基拥入怀中，那么小心翼翼，仿佛对方是易折的花枝，是漂浮的鸿毛，是凌晨惊醒前的梦境。  
而洛基没有拒绝这个拥抱。他的皮肤薄而敏感，因为哭泣使得鼻头和鼻翼两侧都透出色度极低的粉红，眼眶也被红色的毛细血管描出轮廓，苍翠又透净的绿色眼珠上覆盖着一层亮晶晶的水光，浓密的长睫毛被泪水打湿，不堪重负地微微垂下，显出惊人的易碎感。他只是在托尔拥他入怀时木然地直视前方，既没有露出抗拒的情绪，也没有半分被安慰的放松表现。他只是这么呆呆地望着前方的黑暗，然后流出滚滚热泪。  
滚滚热泪，沿着他的面颊流淌下去，滴落在托尔的肩头。  
炽热的胸膛，坚定的怀抱，微喘的呼吸声。洛基对这一切都十分陌生。他曾寻求过这样有力的臂膀，他也曾以为自己找到这样的依靠，直到后来现实给了他狠狠的一巴掌。他用失去家庭的代价换来工作上的成功，失去一切鲜活温热的幸福源泉，他以为那就已经是生活带给他的最大的教训，结果生活再一次把匕首插进他胸膛。这才是生活要带给他的。人生真正需要去经受的历练，是在同一个伤口上把匕首反复地插进和拔出，那个未能愈合的伤口，才是确然的悲鸣。是否所有人都有这样的伤口？他们都把它藏在身体最隐秘的地方，不让任何人看见，然后在各自无尽的长夜里，一再体验收口与撕裂的苦楚。  
洛基快速又急迫地呼吸，他仿佛哮喘病人一样费力地在呼吸间隙仰起头，含泪看向托尔的屏住怒火的侧脸问：“为什么？”他的咬字因为流泪而含混不清，鼻音浓重，失去了往日他伦敦口音的铿锵和优雅，有几近崩溃的意味。  
托尔明白他想问什么。他低下头凝视洛基美丽的绿色眼珠，这抹绿色太折磨人了，太吸引他了，是托尔·奥丁森命定的梦魇，他无法摆脱它，他生来就注定为这抹绿色沦陷，丢盔卸甲，土崩瓦解。  
“不为什么，就因为你不是别人。”托尔说。他伸手想要拭去洛基的眼泪，却被对方躲开了。  
洛基勾唇，歪着嘴巴，张开他薄薄的双唇，神经质地笑起来：“不为什么？我残酷、挑剔、冷漠甚至恶毒，我甚至不是一个好丈夫和好父亲，是不是很滑稽？你一点都不了解我，托尔·奥丁森。别以为你在十年前和我一起像白痴一样的骑了次车，就能把我当成你的什么人，为此甚至愚蠢、可笑、令人作呕地跑到我面前来惺惺作态，演什么总裁变成助理的小把戏。”  
原来他记得，他什么都记得。  
托尔蔚蓝如海洋的眼睛里盛满洛基解读不出的情绪，他皱起眉，似是不敢置信一般的微张嘴巴，想要说什么，却没有办法好好地组织排列那些复杂多变的单词，只能小幅度轻轻摇头，蓝眼睛里的情绪浓得快要流淌出来：“不，不是的，别这么说，求你。你是最好的，洛基，你很好。”  
洛基大笑起来，挣脱托尔的怀抱，右脚向身后迈了一步，却因为踩到放在地上的酒杯而趔趄了下，托尔赶忙拉住他的手：“你喝醉了，洛基。”  
“我没有喝醉，”洛基点了点自己的脑袋，“我这里很清醒，清醒地思考，清醒地分析，清醒地向你提出建议：托尔·奥丁森先生，趁着你对我的幻想没有破灭之前，赶紧离开吧。我可不是你想象中的那个洛基·劳菲森。你现在还有离开的机会，可要好好抓紧时间。”  
“不。”托尔其实想说很多，但最终他只是说了一个最简短的表达不同意的单词。他紧紧握着洛基冰凉的手，试图将自己的温度传递给对方，他的目光在黑暗中牢牢锁在洛基的脸上，又再次重复：“不，我不会离开。”  
洛基还是笑：“你会后悔的，托尔。”  
托尔再一次坚定地咬牙复述那个单词。他此生没有像这一刻那么坚定过。他愿意替洛基去承担一切，洛基的瑕疵，洛基的不安，洛基的悲伤——他发誓，从此以后，都将由他承担。此时此刻在他面前的洛基破碎而无助，像从内部长出裂痕的宝石，他希望自己是珠宝修复师，能用最好的黏合剂将这件瑰丽的奇珍修补完好。  
夜风又偷偷地吹拂起来，带来花园里水横枝、白玉兰和黄玫瑰的清香。晚宴厅内音乐声仍然潺潺涓涓地流动。洛基歪着头，脸上还挂着泪，停止了他的大笑，凄哀地看着托尔：“那么，吻我，托尔。”  
吻他，托尔。  
吻他！吻他！吻他！让其它一切都见鬼去吧！  
吻他！  
托尔向前迈步，两只手掌捧住洛基的下颔，将自己的唇覆盖在对方花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇上。  
然后他加深了这个吻。他品尝到洛基口腔里苦涩的泪水味。那么苦，那么苦。  
托尔侧过头，他的舌头色|情而温柔的舔舐洛基的上颚，引来洛基轻微的颤抖。他用舌头卷过对方的齿列，刮蹭他的舌苔，摩擦着他舌头上颗粒状的凸起，他们的舌头相互勾引，极尽缠绵。

水横枝香得过分，它不仅下着要吸引花园里所有昆虫注意力的决心，还希望能用自己那浓烈到近乎刺鼻的香气把他人裹挟，送入朦胧暧昧的洪流。那些白腻柔嫩的重重花瓣好像正包裹着托尔和洛基，在他们的耳边鬓角诉说调情的低语。雕刻在阳台廊柱上的小爱神和将他缠绕的紫藤、铃兰也都在此刻不甘寂寞地活过来，花朵舒展藤蔓和躯体，小爱神躲在花丛后窃笑。  
这个吻太深入，太令人着迷。洛基的嘴里还带着酒香，似乎那一点点的酒精已让托尔醺醺然了。它像童话里的引诱王子行窃的红苹果，而王子终将驯服那只守门的雄狮。它不是一个单纯的爱之吻，它是一个错杂、曲折、堕落的吻，或许该受到来自圣人的诅咒。它带有不可言说的隐秘欲望、不可告人的企求和自我放逐的潮向，在某种程度上是暗蓝与墨绿交汇的一股泉流，是刺破表象的匕刃。  
他之前有没有幻想过这个时刻？或许是有的，但想象在真实面前脆弱得不堪一击。真实的洛基甚过托尔一切的狂想，他如此丰富而多层次，就像一个永远也探索不完的谜团，对任何拥有强烈好奇心的人都有致命的吸引力。  
他已彻底沉沦。  
远处的钟声响了。八下强而有力的敲撞，传来浑厚低沉的震波。他们仿佛被钟声惊醒，突然而然地分开，四只眼睛在黑暗中默默无言的相对。黑暗给他们各自的面孔罩上薄纱，就此遮掩脸上太过流露的情绪。  
托尔静静地与洛基对视，勉力在晦暝中描摹对方的轮廓。洛基愣愣地看着托尔，酒精让他的情绪过度挥发，也让他的身体跟不上头脑的驱使。他的眼泪这个时候又下来了。  
“别哭……”托尔伸手用大拇指拭去洛基脸上新鲜落下的泪水，“洛基，你现在状态不好，我先送你回家好吗？”  
洛基摇摇头，他推拒了托尔的手，自己抽出手帕一点一点擦掉了脸上的泪痕。尽管脸色苍白，眼眶发红，但擦干眼泪的他，又看起来是往常那个洛基的样子了，既像曾经艳丽过整个春季的半枯萎的红色花朵，又像画作上画家费尽心思设计涂抹的一笔风韵，属于世界上最精致的一类造物。他打了个哭隔，往后仰靠的阳台的扶手上：“我不能在这时候回去。芬里尔还没有睡着。”  
“但是你需要休息。”托尔说，蓝眼睛像暗涌的潮。他虚抬了几次手，想再把洛基抱到怀里，却都没有最终实行。  
洛基红着眼眶看了他一眼。他知道他们之间的关系已经变质，某种物质正在发酵，如同群山深处破土而出的菌落，乐曲中偷偷加入的变调。洛基不愿去想这个，他拒绝一切让他觉得无能为力的事情。又或者说他是在恐惧，这似乎与他的职业相悖，他恐惧改变，恐惧接纳新事物的加入，因为那常常代表着不可控的未来。  
他是这样无力地撑着自己的前额，过多摄入的酒精使他身体内部好像在嗡鸣，这并不好受：“……送我去酒店。”  
托尔扶住了他。他让洛基靠在他可靠的胸膛上，攀着他的后脖颈。  
“从侧门走，正门可能还有媒体。”洛基叮嘱。  
宴会正厅内晚宴已举行到重要部分，大人物们正挨个上台演讲。他们从靠近这边阳台的安全通道走出去，外面的雨这时候已经下得有些大了，他们站在门口躲雨，洛基倚着柱子，百无聊赖地看托尔用手机订出租车。  
他的睫毛轻轻地垂下，眼睛里还漫漶着浓厚的苦涩。他是个被伤透了心的失意人，这样的坏天气大概是最适合的背景。他想起之前在露台上和另一个男人的对话，对方想要回芬里尔的抚养权，并且指责洛基的不称职。  
而一向捷敏辩给的他竟无法反驳，只能在对方商讨性的语气里被利刃一次次地穿胸而过。这就是他的爱情，他的婚姻，他的人生。他已经无法挽救，这些伤痛被深深铭刻在他的灵魂之上，是他灵魂中干枯的血迹，腐烂的伤痕，凄厉的叫喊。  
在他二十出头的时候，他对自己的未来有无限期待。那个时候，他沐浴着幸运的福荫，受到世界的庇佑，时而想无拘无束地看遍世界，时而想变成他家庄园后面远山的清风。他自在快活，被所有人宠眷，甚至出柜都鲜有人发出异议。  
他遇到心爱的男人。他们在无人的大峡谷边接吻，做|爱，发誓共度一生，交托整颗心脏。他们在亲朋好友的见证下给对方套上婚戒，在漫天飘落的花雨下热烈地接吻，周围人都大声欢呼着鼓掌起哄，像是浪漫爱情电影里的镜头。他们一起畅想未来，雄心勃勃地搬到美国，想要创造出不凡的事业。  
但是命运在他面前逐渐伸出了利爪，生活撕下伪善的面具，露出它本来的面目。他忙于工作，连他们收养的男孩都很少去照顾，想要在陌生的领域占有立足之地。他的工作刚有起色，他们就开始无止尽地争吵，对方谴责他缺失的爱和对家庭的责任，他也同样为对方的不可理喻感到怒火中烧。  
有时争吵甚至伴随着暴力。他们一次又一次地打碎他们曾精心装饰的美好，两个人都遍体鳞伤，由内到外的。  
最终结束这一切的是对方拿出来的一纸文件。他不敢置信地看着对方，无言地签下自己的名字。  
他的婚姻就这样死去，像中了流弹的飞鸟，划出戛然而止的弧线，像穿着白纱裙的女人在枪响后睁着眼睛倒在地上，身下流淌暗红血液。  
那个时候他的身份已经让他不敢再暴露自己的痛苦。他强装无坚不摧的模样，冷静地处理所有离婚手续，分割财产，在庭上让自己的律师争取到抚养权。他克服了痛苦着的自己，把自己的灰搬到山上①。  
在媒体铺天盖地的报道中，出现的他的面孔，一如既往的冷酷和苍白，黑大衣笔挺得体，发型一丝不苟。这更增加人们对他的敬畏和恐惧，仿佛他真的是那个铁石心肠的怪物。  
却没有人知道，他的内心，被生锈的铁丝穿插缠绕，被愁魔啮食，被锁入铅盒，扔进冷泉。他确实太痛太痛了，在最深处的本源，他仍是十几岁时那个会读着王尔德和罗塞蒂哭泣的小男孩。他那么脆弱，那么敏感，那么忧愁，比被折去翅翼的蝴蝶还要痛苦地挣扎在命运的泥泞中。  
他放任自己的心脏日复一日地腐烂。成功地无视它。  
他也不会让任何人再去看一眼那颗心脏，就让它这样烂在他的胸腔里，就让他带着它躺进冰冷墓穴，渡过生命的暗河。  
托尔叫的出租车很快就驶到他们面前。他让司机开到他往日常去的酒店，脱掉自己的礼服，盖在洛基头上，护着他穿过滂沱的雨，走进那间酒店。  
托尔在这里有长期预定的一套房间。他去前台取好门卡，扶着洛基进入房间。  
洛基倒在沙发上，抬眼带着醉意看向托尔。托尔已经被雨淋得湿透了，金色的头发一绺一绺地耷拉下来，白衬衣贴在身体上，露出完美的肌肉线条。洛基难得这么认真地打量他的新助理：这张脸英武而极富男性魅力，眉目深刻，徘徊在粗犷和原始的阳性之间，无论如何都无法抵毁他的俊美。  
从某种程度上来说，他确实有寻欢作乐的本钱。洛基想。  
“你要不要先洗个澡，这会让你舒服点。”托尔问他。  
洛基点点头。  
“我得找找……衣柜里有我的一些备用衣物，”托尔摸了摸鼻子说，“是新的，我没用过，只是做不时之需，呃，你知道……”  
“你不用向我解释。”洛基淡淡地说，把头转向别处。  
托尔闭上嘴，去更衣室找衣服。在洛基面前暴露自己以前混乱的私生活，让他十分尴尬。尽管，他已经过了这种生活很多年。  
毕竟他可是全纽约知名的钻石单身汉，每个女人都想和他来一发。  
洛基拿着托尔给他的换洗衣物去浴室洗澡。热水从花洒里喷射到他的身体上，烫出整片整片的浅红，洛基闭上眼睛，任水流敲打在脸上，顺着他的五官向下攀援。  
托尔坐在客厅的沙发上，难耐地脱下自己湿掉的衬衫。就算体格健硕如他，也无法去赞美被冷雨浇透的感觉，或许等洛基洗完后，他也可以去冲个澡。  
很奇怪，和自己有好感的人共处一室，对方甚至还在洗澡，他却没有多么强烈的欲念。好吧，是有那么一点点心动，但好歹没有心猿意马。这真的和他曾经的经历完全不同，洛基带给他全然陌生的体验。他想关心对方，守护对方，陪伴对方，与这些欲望相比，身体上的欲望反而没有那么强烈了。  
过了许久洛基才从浴室出来，下身围着浴巾，两条长腿光溜溜地露出来，肌肉饱满，线条流畅。  
洛基皱眉看向托尔光裸上身的托尔：“你也该去洗个澡，托尔。”  
托尔被他的两条长腿弄得有点目眩神迷，只是点点头，然后慌张地说：“哦，不、不用了……我马上就回去了，你好好休息，洛基。”  
“你就这样回去？”洛基怀疑地看着他。  
托尔低下头看了看自己身上：湿透的裤子还紧紧贴着自己的腿，使得他中间那处的形状愈发明显。他尴尬地清了清嗓子：“抱歉。”  
洛基走过他身边：“还是快点去洗个澡吧，奥丁森先生，以防你因此生病，我又少一个助理。”  
托尔听出了他话语间七拐八拐的关心，有些喜悦和陶醉，马上拿了衣服去浴室洗澡。  
等他洗完澡出来的时候，客厅里已经没有人。他喊了一声“洛基”，却没有人回应，这让他立刻紧张起来，在几小时前，他遇到过同样的场景。  
他急急忙忙地四处找洛基，却发现原来对方已经在卧室的大床上安然地入睡。  
洛基大概醉得厉害，才会睡得这么熟。他陷在白色的床单、被子和枕头中间，闭目的神态安然，侧卧的雕像一般沉静纯美。他睡着的时候，失去了脸上的那层冰霜般的冷漠，便显出温柔的唇线与和蔼的眉梢，突起的颧骨也因此格外明显。  
托尔附身端详洛基的睡颜。他爱怜地轻轻抚摸洛基的鬓角，小心翼翼地给了他一个吻，蜻蜓点水般拂过洛基的眉头。

 

除了天气预报中心，谁都没有料到这场雨会持续整夜，直至星期一早上，小雨还在拖拖拉拉地下着，似乎有种不消耗掉最后一滴眼泪便不作数的劲头，把曼哈顿岛笼罩在朦朦胧胧的雨纱中。连托尔所在的公寓大楼地下车库入口都开始积水，物业管理站紧急通知业主们注意通道口的水坑，不要急行。纽约著名的坏天气再次展现出它阴晴不定的脾性。  
托尔在昨天晚上确认洛基已然熟睡之后，便离开酒店回到自己的公寓，狠狠地睡了个好觉。当然，这个“好觉”可不仅仅代表着把自己的脑袋在枕头上完全放空到黑暗中那么简单，它必须还要伴随着一个色彩艳丽、情节丰富的梦。  
美梦的代价是第二天早上，托尔差点没及时醒来。  
他一向坚持生物钟自醒，平常---都是早上七点左右起床，晨跑三十分钟，然后给自己做简单的早餐，冲个澡换好衣服再去工作，却没想到今天醒来已经是早上八点十五分。他急急忙忙地跳下床洗漱，跑进衣帽间套上衣服，一边扣着深蓝格纹衬衫的纽扣，一边努力从抽屉里找出合适的手表。  
他忙得连早餐都没有吃，开出公寓大楼后就在去往九界大厦的路上买了杯咖啡，一路蹭着人流，擦过OL小姐的头发，碰上西装精英的文件夹，旋风般急匆匆冲进了杂志社。  
万幸，他还是赶在九点赶前到了他的工作岗位。  
在他开始工作的第三天，杂志社的前台小姐已经叫得出他的名字，并且带着甜甜的微笑和他打了招呼：“早上好，托尔，你今天看起来棒极了。”  
“早上好……茱莉亚。”托尔看了眼她的胸牌，朝她点点头。  
今天是他没有娜塔莎，独自战斗在洛基办公室前的第一天。托尔这么想着，沉着地坐到自己办公桌前，开始整理一周末堆积的事物。  
当“洛基警报”响起的时候，他已经做好平常由娜塔莎负责的一切准备工作：整理洛基的桌面，把文件分门别类的放好等待洛基批阅，更换过期报纸和杂志，放上最新的各类时装杂志。  
托尔跑到门口，洛基已经夹着公文包从电梯里走出。他今天在脖子里围了一条黑白相间的图案方巾，黑色呢大衣的领尖上别了带金属链条的胸针，脚上踩一双动物绣花漆皮乐福鞋。他看了一眼托尔，又马上别过头去，本该说些什么话的嘴巴这个时候却抿得紧紧的，如同被铁水浇封。  
“早上好，洛基，昨晚睡得好吗？”托尔问。  
洛基冷淡地“嗯”了声，睫毛微颤，眼神打托尔身上流转到前方，没作进一步说明。  
托尔想，情况大概还算得上好，否则降临在自己头上的该是洛基的嘲笑和挑剔了。他跟着洛基走到杂志社最东面他的办公室，洛基在进入自己办公室前突然地停下脚步，转过身看着托尔。  
他露出一种微妙的表情，嘴角下垂，似是有些不快，又似乎恼怒：“别作什么可笑的妄想，托尔，我说过，工作时间你应该和我保持四十厘米以上的距离。”  
托尔并没有忽略他加上的限定条件，“工作时间”，这比几天前他说过的句子多了几个单词，增添了许多联想。那非工作时间呢？是否就能够把这四十厘米的距离缩短甚至抹除？  
托尔隐藏自己的笑意，装模做样地点点头。  
洛基不甘心地瞪了他一眼，托尔好脾气地不作任何表态，耸耸肩，继续去处理自己的工作了。  
临近中午十一点的时候，雨势又大起来，坐在办公室里能听到雨滴敲打在窗户上的噼里啪啦声。托尔给洛基转接了一个来自印刷厂的电话，对方给他们带来了一个灾难性的消息：由于仓库工人的失误，他们下期杂志增刊的特种印刷纸全部被雨水淋湿了。  
托尔坐在自己的办公桌前，清楚地听到洛基办公室里传来的斥责声，他正翻着花样骂印刷厂的人是多么的工作不力，用尽所有稀奇比喻。  
“托尔！打电话给司机，我们要去一趟印刷厂。”洛基沉着脸从他的办公室里出来，一边接过托尔递给他的外套套上，一边脚步飞快地走出杂志社。  
托尔连忙收拾东西，把笔记本、手机、录音笔、钢笔、钱包一股塞进自己的外套口袋里，跟上洛基的步伐：“这种天气？我敢打赌现在马路上能堵得连蜘蛛侠都窜不过去。”  
“所以呢？”洛基说。  
“所以……还是不用麻烦怀特先生了，我来开车吧，开我的车。”托尔得意地说，他相信自己能把一辆柯尼塞格开出它该有的速度，哪怕是在大雨中。  
洛基对他上个星期五的那副行头记忆犹新，挖苦道：“你是指，让我滑着你的滑板去40英里外的印刷厂？”  
“不不不……我今天开车来的。”托尔连忙解释，“我想，我能比怀特先生开得更快一点。”  
“哦，”洛基挑挑眉，“那希望你能在下雨天展现出你的用处。”

事实证明，托尔十几年的驾龄还是有它存在的意义。没有人比他更熟悉曼哈顿的大街小巷了，他在这儿出生长大，几乎在青少年时代把自己的足迹印上过这里每一条道路，熟悉这些长街短衢如同熟悉自己的呼吸和脉搏。他熟练地绕开所有因大雨堵车的路段，尽管有些地方糟糕的路面情况不尽如人意，但总的来说这趟行程还称得上快速安稳，他很快就把洛基送到了印刷厂门口。  
对方相关的负责人员已经全副武装地等待着洛基的到来。他们战战兢兢地领着洛基和托尔前往仓库，给洛基看那堆被雨水浸湿的特种纸的尸体。这本来该是增刊一个特别栏目的特殊纸张，为此洛基还精心从几十份备选纸小样中挑出这种带暗纹的手工纸，从国外空运来少量库存，样刊差不多已经敲定，本以为能顺利交印，没想到却被这场雨和工人的失误毁于一旦。  
洛基发了一顿火，把几个四十多岁挺着啤酒肚的负责人员训得如同小孩，个个缩着脖子挨骂。托尔站在一旁都情不自禁地替他们冒冷汗，直面洛基的怒火绝对不是普通人能承担的工作。  
在确定那一堆特种纸已经没有多少张幸存之后，洛基最终决定让印刷厂先行印刷增刊其他内容，留着特种纸那一页，等第二批从国外运到之后再进行印刷，把它作为可拿出的活页特别栏目，然后一张张夹进杂志里。  
尽管这会给印刷厂增加很多的工作量，但那几个负责人员都没有出声反对——他们可没有反驳洛基大魔王的勇气。  
他们结束在印刷厂的额外工作时，已经将近下午一点，洛基和托尔空着肚子驶上回城的道路。洛基不停地打着电话，折磨他手底下的工作人员，让他们想尽办法再从国外运来一批特产手工特种纸，同时吩咐编辑组重新改动那个栏目的内容。  
托尔意识到这种忙碌可能是洛基工作的常态。他不动声色地斜过眼去观察坐在副驾驶座上的洛基，洛基的黑发半散落在肩膀上，下巴嵌进方巾柔软的褶皱里，面色沉郁地靠在车座上，手中紧握手机。  
他或许该做点什么，让洛基开心些。

他没有按照原地的路线开回杂志社，而是在高架桥上拐向了陌生的道路。洛基起初并没有注意到这一点，他还在专心地用手机奴役着他的下属们，驱使文字编辑和美术编辑忙得团团转。直到车窗外的景物彻底变成了他从来没见过的模样，他才发现托尔已把车开到了离曼哈顿很远的地方。  
他吃惊又生气，不安感弥漫全身，绿色眼珠的黑瞳孔因此而骤然缩小，从车窗边缩回身，拍了下大腿，高声喊道：“托尔·奥丁森！你在干什么！你已经完全开错了方向！”  
托尔一边打方向盘一边闷笑，伸手按住洛基挥来挥去的右手：“别担心，洛基，我很快会把你送回杂志社的，不过在此之前，我先要带你去一个地方。”  
他这种轻松的语调完完全全得罪了洛基。洛基憎恨所有他无法掌控的事情和意外，更讨厌别人对他故作神秘，他就像被丢进口香糖的汽水一样爆发起来，愤怒地瞪着托尔，提高了嗓音，声调更加尖锐地说：“你究竟在做什么！我命令你马上开回去！否则你就等着被开除吧！”  
“嘿，放轻松点，放轻松点！”托尔连声说，他把洛基的手抓得更紧一点，“相信我好吗？给我们一个小时的午休时间怎样？”  
洛基蹙眉，几乎皱起脸的整个上半部分，他不敢置信地盯着托尔看，这是托尔第一次那么执拗地违逆他的意志，他似乎已经适应了托尔对他的唯命是从，反而忘记托尔确切的性格和身份。他失落地发掘了这个事实：托尔·奥丁森确有不屈服于他的本事，这个肌肉发达的怪兽似乎没有完全坚固的立场去听从他！  
他恨死了这个发现。  
“啊哈，我难道有说不的权利吗？”洛基不知不觉全身竖满讥讽的利刺，恶毒地问道。  
托尔无奈地叹一口气：“别这样，洛基，你只需要相信我。”  
洛基冷冷地从鼻腔里哼出一声笑，就像吝啬鬼死守着装满金币的陶罐一样吝啬于多给托尔几个词句，他无情地抿起嘴唇，以示拒绝和托尔继续沟通。  
这并不能怪他。昨夜，他就像被扔在舞台聚光灯下的小丑一样，向托尔暴露了自己的羸弱和无能。对那阳台上发生的一切，他一点都不像自己伪装出来的那样毫不介怀，相反，他在意得要命。他不愿在托尔面前展露自己那阴柔、卑怯、畏缩、邋遢、混浊的另一面，那使他感觉被人触及某个隐私的部位，像拼命遮掩的躯体上的烂肉被人瞧去，无力和羞愤已使他几乎没有直视托尔的勇气。更不要说上午印刷厂送给他的噩耗，火上浇油般地加剧他糟糕的心情。他得费尽力气，才能把内里濒临爆发的自己塞回表面平静的外壳下。  
托尔敏锐地察觉到洛基的坏心情，他默默地咽下在肚子里编好的解释，决定这个时候还是不要去招惹洛基为好。洛基常常是个敏感的小炸弹。  
他们就这样维持着诡异僵硬的沉默，停靠在一栋覆满爬山虎枯萎黄叶的哥特式五层小建筑前。这幢小楼房大概是上世纪六七十年代的建筑，窄而高的锈色大门单薄地嵌在阶梯尽头的墙壁上，透出一股子说不清道不明的恶意。在爬山虎下面隐约露出的墙壁上有斑驳的喷绘，洛基甚至看到了一条“FREE MANDELA”的红色标语，小小的红色字母工整排列在窗台下面。  
托尔下了车，撑开伞，走到副驾驶座位外面给洛基打开门：“下来吧，洛基，我带你进去。”  
洛基已经放弃询问托尔这是哪里了。他不情不愿地下了车，跟着托尔走到小楼门口。门虚掩着，并没有锁，托尔打开门，是一条昏暗的走廊，走廊尽头有一扇狭小的铁窗，从铁窗里逃逸出几抹萧瑟的青色天光，勉强照亮走廊以供人行走。  
洛基站在托尔身后，视线越过他的肩膀打量这座建筑物内部。托尔回头朝他笑了笑，说：“如果你觉得害怕，可以握紧我的手。”  
洛基缩回头，又送他一记眼刀。  
托尔带他上进入室内，在一片昏暗中摸索着踏上右手边的楼梯。这些楼梯的每一级阶梯都相当陡峭，宽度仅容一人通过。他们前后爬着楼梯，来到二楼。  
二楼正对着楼梯摆放了一张古旧的仿木质办公桌，接榫处用黄色的胶带缠绕，那些胶布看起来也有些年头，黄色的粉末零星粘在四周。一个老人坐在办公桌后面，头往下仰，下巴似乎黏在了自己的胸口，好梦正酣。  
托尔放轻了脚步，没有去打扰他的睡眠，拉着洛基的小臂，推开那张办公桌旁边的厚重木门——  
“……虽然你有海一样的容量，可是无论怎样高贵超越的事物，一进了你的范围，便会在顷刻间失去了它的价值。爱情是这样充满了意象，在一切事物中是最富有幻想的①。”英式口音的念白就这样不经防备地闯入他们的耳中。  
那扇沉重的门后，居然是一个算不上宽敞的小剧场。  
顺着倾斜的阶梯往下，是数十排舒适地手拉手蜷缩在黑暗中的柔软座椅，隐约可以看见两三个正欣赏戏剧的神秘观众。剧场内多余的光线都已被擦净，只有明亮的黄色舞台灯倾泻下来，照着高出地面的舞台上的演员们。  
此刻相貌年轻的男演员正穿着简单的戏服，站在台上大声念着台词，神情忧郁愁闷，仿佛有一份恋慕在胸中无法疏解。  
洛基几乎是瞬间就知道他们上演的剧目。他惊疑不定地看着舞台上的演员们和那些隐藏在黑暗中的观众，又抬起头看了看托尔。  
托尔朝他微笑，压低了声音说：“看来我们来得正好，他们才刚开场。”  
“这是什么地方？”洛基问。  
托尔没有回答，领着他慢慢走过那几排座椅，找了个合适的位置坐下。他把洛基的手机从洛基手心挖出来，攥在自己手里：“这是一家为莎剧爱好者提供表演和观赏平台的小剧院，大部分来这边演出的都是附近表演学院的学生。这里不收门票，但需要你安静地欣赏表演。你的手机就先让我保管一小时吧。”  
台上饰演公爵的男演员拖着慢慢的调子，低沉地念出心语：“那时我就变成了一头鹿；从此我的情欲像凶暴残酷的猎犬一样，永远追逐着我。”  
洛基觉得自己的心被托尔投掷到了海洋里。无尽潮水温柔地将它包裹。

洛基至今仍对爱情不甚明了。  
他曾以为爱情代表世界上一切美好的事物，代表山间的清风、野苹果树上熟透至自然掉落的果实、初生婴儿的第一声啼哭、蜂巢里孕育的浓稠的金色蜜糖、衣角袍领上精美的蕾丝、石子落入幽泉的叮咚脆响、燕麦饼干在热牛奶中逐渐软化的过程、挂满圣诞节装饰的挺拔枞树……爱情有着芬芳馥郁的香气，胜过巧克力的甜美，以及打动人心的魔力。  
但他后来才发现，爱情也伴随着使人舌尖发麻的苦味。真正的苦都是说不出话的，是镌刻在灵魂里的颤抖，无声的无尽的嚎啕。除了这，再没有其它的表达方式。爱情，它苦而甜，洛基被它的表象迷惑，不知不觉触及它痛苦的内核，那些幻觉便疏忽消散如云烟，只有真实的痛苦的核留在他手心。  
他已饱尝这种苦味，再也不愿去触碰。他不想第二次探索发掘爱情的本质，就让他懦弱地承认对它的无知，远远地躲避开这个生命中的庞大谜团。  
托尔想要拉着他一起跳入其中，他却只想奋力从被白雾笼罩的山谷中爬出。他是那么害怕，那么恐惧，再次踏入爱的陷阱。  
可他筑起的固若金汤的城墙，到底还是被那汹涌而来的暗潮攻陷。它坍塌了，轰然倒下的景象，如同一段历史的摧毁，篇章的湮灭。  
为此，他劻勷惶遽，心惊肉跳。  
他的身体不再是自己的了。他喉咙里卡住的单词，他赖以视物的眼珠，他的银舌头，都不在是他自己的了。他即将被托尔掠夺走最后的自己。  
洛基在黑暗中艰难地抬起他的眼睛，想去看托尔脸上的表情。他只能依稀辨认出托尔的鼻子和嘴唇，还有蕴含潮波的蓝色双眸。  
那阵潮水淹没了他。征服了他。  
在这个时候他心头涌上很多的片段。  
有十几年前夏天肯辛顿花园大街上的林荫和金琐碎，阳光下的歌声与欢笑，有芬里尔含泪的脸，有托尔张开双臂拥抱他的热度，有唇舍纠缠时的夹杂情欲的低喘，有托尔外套里那柑橘与矿石味缠绕的气味……他不能再想下去了。  
洛基在剧场被擦去所有光线的黑暗里，开始爱上他的新任助理。  
是的，这是开始，而非结束，轮回不息，岁月不止，爱情的幻象又会将他苦苦纠缠，他对此无能为力，挣扎沦陷。  
世界已然严寒若此，他又怎能抗拒唯一一缕温暖。  
他全程安静地看完这幕戏，演员谢幕，观众鼓掌，他们站起身以掌声感谢演员的奉献，托尔低下头朝洛基邀功似的微笑，洛基谨慎地收敛着眉目，艰难又艰难地给了托尔一个浅淡的笑容。  
观众们陆陆续续地离场。托尔牵着洛基的手跟着人群往外走，在二楼的窄小楼梯上左手扶着墙，侧身给洛基留下方便行走的空隙。洛基默然地低着头，缓步走下楼梯。  
他们来到小楼外，托尔在人头涌动的墙角寻找他们被放在置伞架上的雨伞，他比其他人都高了一截，却仍需要踮着脚才能从忙着找伞的拥挤的人群里捞出那把伞。  
洛基回头望了一眼托尔的背影，蓦然走进雨中。  
这场雨冥冥中与他有特殊的默契。仿佛是谁为他流的泪。  
雨滴先是打湿了他的睫毛，让他的睫毛发沉，晕出透明的水汽，细小的水珠挂在他的视线里，折射着马路上车尾灯的红黄光线；发丝表面的张力也逐渐被雨滴的张力破坏，冰凉的雨水很快渗透到他的头皮，让他打了个激灵。  
托尔在他背后大喊了一声，跑过来拉住洛基的手。  
洛基站在路中间，此刻雨水已经开始灌进他的脖子，他的方巾软软地黏在颈间的皮肤上。他的手腕被托尔的手指扣住，他不得不转身，在雨中吃力地仰头直视托尔。  
托尔手中半开未开的伞掉落在地上，他不知道洛基这是怎么了，却没有开口询问。他用他海水般蓝色的双眼安抚洛基。  
他们对视仿佛有世纪之久，又仿佛只是刹那须臾。  
周围驶过的汽车嘀嘀嘀地朝他们鸣笛。人行道上的路人们都对他们投来好奇的目光。  
洛基眼睁睁看着托尔的金发被雨水慢慢打湿，发胶软化，金发一绺一绺地散落下来，垂在他的托尔的两颊旁边。他的眼神里全是担心和紧张。  
洛基知道自己一定看上去比托尔更糟糕。但他管不了了。他把双手搭在托尔肩上，微微踮起脚，吻上对方的嘴唇。

 

洛基刚亲过去的时候，托尔有瞬间的僵硬，但随后，他立刻用他温暖而有力的手掌，坚定的搂住了洛基的腰，激动地回应了洛基这个主动的亲吻。  
他衔住洛基那两片柔软的嘴唇，不停地吮吸和舔舐。他察觉到手掌下洛基腰肢想要逃离的意图，更加用力地固定住了洛基，把他按在自己的胸膛上，抬手托住了洛基的后脑勺，将这个原本平和但柔情的吻变得炽热滚烫。  
托尔用舌头撬开了洛基的牙齿，如同寻宝者打开深埋地底的宝藏的大门。洛基被他炽热的力度吓到，恍惚地接受了托尔的攻陷。托尔的舌头在洛基的口腔里攻城略地，用一种渴求的急迫姿态扫荡他的唇齿。  
他们唇舌纠缠，暧昧不分，冰凉的鼻尖与冰凉的鼻尖相触，蹭过对方的面颊，唇瓣上沾满相互融合的口水。托尔已经把双手都扶在了洛基的脑后，费力地吞咽洛基嘴里的津液，只觉它有胜过一切的甜美。  
他的拇指扣在洛基腮边，掌心捧着他心爱之人的面庞。  
他们正在接吻，一个深入且毫无保留的吻，彻底开放，不留任何自我。意识在炸毁，五感在消失，肉体在冰冷的雨中快乐地颤抖和战栗。  
黏腻又柔软顺滑的舌头触发他们身上每一个敏感的爆炸点，像一把野火从头皮顺着脊椎烧到了脚跟。  
如情|欲的野兽在雨中交|媾。  
他们都激动得气喘吁吁，雨水仿佛也要被他们皮肤的热度烫到蒸发。洛基喉中溢出喑哑的低吟，他主动结束了这个吻，脸上却红得仿佛要滴出血来，云蒸霞蔚一般。  
“我给你放半天假，”他微喘着在托尔耳边说，“带我去你住的地方。”  
托尔还有什么好犹豫的呢。他整个人已经被不敢置信的狂喜所淹没，他被洛基迷昏了头。他非常用力地拥抱了洛基，像是要把对方嵌进自己的身体，揉进骨血。  
如果爱洛基是一种罪恶，那么他早已罪孽深重。他所犯的罪行足够将他送进地狱最底层，先知约翰都无法预言他该受到怎样的责罚。  
托尔把车开出了最快的速度。而他们身后，那头情欲化作的猎犬正紧紧将他们追逐。  
洛基坐在副驾驶座上，觉得自己已经彻彻底底地疯狂。他几乎想在这一刻就这样死去，燃烧着的向日葵一样灿烂至腐坏地死去。他把自己的手按在托尔放在变速杆的手上，胸膛不住地起伏，什么都无所谓了，什么都变得不再重要，就算现在托尔开着这辆跑车撞向摩天大楼，他也不会因恐惧而闭上眼睛。  
这辆银色的超跑匆匆停在了公园大道432号公寓的地下停车场，刹车的声音尖锐而惊慌。他们从车上下来，几乎是撞进了电梯，托尔一边揽着洛基的脖子向他索吻，一边头也不转地按了自己的楼层数。  
又是好几个湿热的吻，托尔的嘴唇顺着洛基的下巴和脖子滑下，断断续续地亲吻和啃咬洛基的皮肤。洛基扯掉了脖子上碍事的麦昆黑白方巾，随手扔在地上，仰起头任由托尔的嘴唇在自己脖颈间留恋。  
尽管托尔的胡渣擦得他刺痛，他却觉得十分畅快。所有在他身体里堆积的沉垢、淤血、蠹蚀、败腐都正无声无息地灰飞烟灭，像剥裂的泥壳一样从他身体上散落。  
他们就像两头发|情的雄狮，毫不相让地纠缠。他们从电梯里出来，托尔把他压在玄关的门板上亲吻，洛基则手脚利索地脱掉了自己的大衣，张开双手箍住托尔肌肉发达的上臂。  
托尔喘着粗气，突然爆发出惊人的力气，把洛基抱了起来，托着他的大腿，让他双脚悬空地靠在门上，这个角度他正好能方便地吻住洛基的锁骨和脖颈。  
洛基忙攀住托尔的肩膀，他能感觉到托尔的嘴唇在摩挲着自己的皮肤，这个认知使他更加情|动。他垂下眼帘，不住地喘息，从喉咙里发出那种细小的轻微的呻吟，既像是欢愉，又像是痛苦。  
托尔把洛基的黑色尖领羊绒毛衣扒得露出肩膀。他一路向下开垦，舌头舔过洛基起伏的胸膛，在他的心脏位置流连忘返。薄薄的皮肤下那颗有力跳动着的心脏，让他失去了神魂。他亲昵地啄吻那个部位，如果可以，他真想把这颗迷人的心脏吃进自己肚子里。这样他就能永远地拥有洛基的生命，洛基将会在他的身体里与他共存。他们会一起活着一起死去一起变成飞散的尘埃，最终在无数个亿万年后的大爆炸里和时间一起走向尽头。  
洛基是他的原罪，他一定与他纠缠过许多个轮回。他们曾在黄昏缱绻的尼罗河相遇，也曾在诸神的黄昏里拔刀相向；他在大理石筑成的冰冷神庙里把他踩在脚底，要求他与他全部知识的彻底臣服；他们在寒冷的北风中各自披上绘有红白玫瑰的铁甲，被长矛刺出鲜血；他们在驶向远洋的舰队上拿望远镜搜寻对方的身影；他在希律王的宫殿里拥抱他被砍下的滴血的头颅；他把他囚禁在孤岛给他带上铁制的面具；他亲手剪断他的脐带；他为他撒下坟茔的最后一抔土。  
爱与恨，是他们永恒的宿命。  
托尔虔诚地膜拜洛基的身体，膜拜这上帝最用心的造物。他含住洛基的乳头，用嘴唇轻抿，用牙齿轻咬拉扯，洛基因此发出一声抽泣，手指攥紧了托尔金色的湿淋淋的头发。  
毫无疑问这让洛基感到疼痛，但他没有抗拒，反而用自己的手插入托尔的发间，梳理他缠绕在一起的湿发，鼓励他的动作。像是一种献身。  
他们谁都没有说话，安静的空旷的屋子里只有他们急促的喘息声。托尔的鼻息喷洒在洛基的乳尖，让洛基敏感的身体阵阵颤抖。洛基脸上的汗水和雨水混在一起，他仿佛正在燃烧。  
托尔把洛基的毛衣从下往上推到了胸口，洛基索性脱掉了那件衣服。  
“我们去房间里，嗯？”托尔抬起头，哑声问。  
洛基点点头。  
托尔抱着他跌跌撞撞地走向自己的卧室。他们一路走，衣服扔了一路，等托尔把洛基放到床上的时候，洛基早已不着寸缕。  
托尔站在床头，一边喘气一边竭力保持自己的冷静，解开自己的衬衫扣子，抽出皮带，脱掉长裤，露出灰色的内裤，勃起的阳具已经把那里撑出明显的形状，前液在内裤上渗出暗色痕迹。  
他脱下身上最后一块布料，在洛基面前展现出自己完美的肉体。这是人类雄性阳刚之美的顶点，他猿背蜂腰，大腿笔直饱满，身上每一块肌肉都是恰到好处的健美丰硕，鼓囊囊的肌肉块蕴藏惊人的爆发力。再去形容他如何符合黄金比例实属赘述，这样的身体应当属于神祗而非凡人。  
他们都还没有进过食，因此洛基放心地在托尔面前打开自己的身体。托尔从床头柜拿了润滑剂出来，他的手甚至因激动而没控制好力气，几乎挤出半瓶润滑剂，拥挤地堆在手心，滴落在床单上。  
洛基靠在枕头上，似笑非笑地看着托尔。托尔面不改色，弯下腰亲了亲洛基柔软的小腹，把润滑剂涂抹在他的后方。  
润滑剂冰凉而湿润，涂到穴口很快就融化成了液体，却是舒服的。洛基配合地抬起腰，张开双腿，脚掌撑在床上，尽可能多的给托尔活动空间。他一点也不觉得羞耻，反而乐在其中，满怀期待。  
托尔却觉得洛基这个举动淫荡极了。他就像在玷污一个贞洁的处女。他的下身硬得发痛，恨不得马上就插进洛基的身体里。  
他把手指缓慢地送入那个满是小褶皱的穴口。那里的肌肉很紧张，他的食指马上受到了温热内壁的吸附和压迫，洛基轻轻地哼吟一声，手指抓紧了床单。  
“我还可以，你继续。”洛基说。  
托尔没说话，咬紧牙关努力开发着洛基的身体。那个部位生来并非就用于性交，因此比女人的阴道更紧致和狭窄，如果不做好措施，极易引起受伤和感染。  
洛基双手抱着自己的腿，望着白色的天花板，默默忍受那种异物入侵的无力感。他努力放松自己的括约肌，好让托尔的手指能在里面活动得更开。  
托尔把两指微微分开，扩张甬道里的空间，然后插入第三根手指，慢慢地旋转。  
洛基急切地喘息道：“已经够了，奥丁森——操我，快点。”  
托尔放弃对他定力的测验了，他光是看着洛基那张粉红色的、挂满汗珠的脸就能高潮，跟别说对方正求着自己操他。他抬起洛基的腿，让那两条腿缠在自己腰上，扶着自己的阴茎一点一点进入洛基的身体。  
这个过程持久而漫长。洛基能感受到那个滚烫而坚硬的庞然大物是如何挤开他的肠道，如何将他插得满满当当，他甚至觉得托尔的那玩意儿顶到了自己的肚子。他止不住地小声呻吟。  
等托尔全部进入后，洛基的泪水终于滚落。


End file.
